


Desde Mictlán

by FanFicMx



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Español, Fanfiction, Hiro Hamada - Freeform, Inspired by Coco (2017), M/M, Miguel Rivera - Freeform, coco - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicMx/pseuds/FanFicMx
Summary: Hiro se encuentra en una singular situación, esta en un mundo extraño y desea reencontrarse con su hermano, no sabe como lograr su objetivo, afortunadamente tiene un pequeño guía con experiencia en el mundo de los muertos.Si lo se una descripción muy corta pero no se como puedo describir este fanfic sin hacerles spoilers, solo puedo decirles que es una historia corta, es un por decirlo así especial por el día de Muertos, espero que lo disfruten.Créditos portada:@la_puta_dedaryl (twitter, antes A_Simple_Flower) por dejarme editar algunos de sus dibujos@Tania Mhek (Twitter) por ayudarme a editar los dibujos (Soy escritor no dibujante XD)Yo por hacer la edición final de la portada (Un recorte aquí y un recorte allá XD)Lectores BetaTambién gracias a mis lectores Beta que me dieron consejos y me guiaron durante el proceso creativo, la verdad sin ustedes este fanfic no abría tomado el curso que tomo y la verdad me encanto el resultado.@chibiuza123 (Wattpad)@G-Eatos (Wattpad)@Tania Mhek (Twitter)
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

-¡!TADASHI!! – grito Hiro extendiendo sus manos al frente abriendo los ojos, el chico respiraba muy agitadamente, tratando de tomar todo el oxígeno posible con cada bocanada que daba – ¿Pero que...? - Se pregunto a sí mismo, incorporándose mirando a su alrededor, había despertado tirado en medio de... bueno ninguna parte, a donde quiera que volteaba no había más que oscuridad.

-¿Pero cómo...?- se preguntaba incorporándose mientras recuperaba el aliento -¿Dónde...? – decía mientras caminaba trastabillando.

-¿Qué paso? – Se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, aunque sus esfuerzos se desplomaron dado un agudo dolor que le penetro en la cabeza, que le obligo a llevarse una mano a la cabeza mientras la otra permanecía en el piso haciendo de soporte para no caer al suelo.

-Tadashi – dijo cuando una imagen golpeó su cabeza incrementando el dolor, Tadashi y Hiro hablando - ¿Dónde?... La universidad, es cierto, fui admitido, Tadashi estaba orgulloso, Tadashi... ¡¡TADASHI!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- Grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron y espero, espero por una respuesta que nunca llego.

-Se siente extraño- se dijo notando algo raro en su tacto, trataba de mirar su mano, pero era imposible, la oscuridad era tan profunda que no podía ver siquiera su nariz - ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Dónde estás Tadashi?... ¿Dónde? - pregunto dando un golpe al duro piso que retumbo como si lo hubiera golpeado con una roca.

De nuevo se puso de pie, el dolor persistía pero había aminorado, tenía que salir de donde quiera que estuviera y parecía obvio que no iba a recibir ayuda, tendría que salir de ahí el solo, además cabía la posibilidad que no fuera el único en esa situación, no veía a Tadashi pero ya le había quedado claro que con ese nivel de oscuridad su hermano podría estar a su lado y no se daría cuenta a menos que le hablara. 

-Si está aquí lo encontraré -se dijo a si mismo dándose ánimos, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí o si Tadashi estaba o no en ese lugar, pero no podía rendirse, tenía que ayudarlo, sería injusto que él no tratara de ayudarlo en caso que lo necesite, ya que siempre recibió mucho apoyo de su hermano.

El mayor de los Hamada ayudaba siempre a quien lo necesitara y claro que Hiro no era la excepción, estaba seguro que Tadashi haría lo mismo por el sin dudarlo un segundo ni pensarlo dos veces, de nuevo una imagen golpeo su cabeza acompañada de un dolor agudo que le obligo a prácticamente tirarse al suelo.

(Aclaración, el texto en cursivas puede significar recuerdos o algún cambio en la narración como un "cambio de escena" entre personajes)

_Tadashi corría frente a Hiro mientras apuntaba en la dirección en la que iban, un extraño aroma inundaba el ambiente, el aire estaba viciado, el resto de las personas corría en sentido contrario tropezando, se tapaban la cara para no respirar lo que sea que enrareciera el ambiente, decían algo de fuego, auditorio_

-Cierto - se dijo - el auditorio... estaba en llamas, Tadashi quería asegurarse que todos estuvieran a salvo

-¿HOLA?- una voz regreso a Hiro a la realidad

-¡¿HOLA?! – Preguntó gritando entusiasmado poniéndose de pie, no estaba solo en ese lugar - ¿DÓNDE...?

-¡SE QUE PUEDES!- Exclamo la voz

-¿PUEDO QUE?- preguntaba mientras giraba intentando dar con la persona que le hablaba, pero era simplemente imposible

-¡HIRO! – Grito la voz su nombre - ¡¡VEN!!

-¿IR A DONDE...A DONDE VAS... _TADASHI? - pregunto mientras veía como su hermano se separaba de él_

_-EL PROFESOR ESTA ADENTRO, TENGO QUE AYUDARLO – Respondió el mayor de los Hamada acercándose al edificio ignorando las suplicas del menor de los Hamada de quedarse, a la vez que le advertía a Hiro que se alejara para finalmente entrar por el portal_

-NO ¡TADASHI! – Grito Hiro a la oscuridad -¿Qué... qué paso? – se preguntó nuevamente al ver literalmente nada -¿Dónde estás Tadashi?- susurro derramando unas lagrimas

-¡HIRO! -De nuevo esa desconocida voz retumbo en sus oídos, era como si estuviera gritándole muy cerca - ¡VEN!

-¡Rayos!, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para salir de aquí? -dijo lanzando la pregunta al aire, como si esperara que alguien le respondiera

-¡VEN!

-Claro - dijo sonriendo llevándose una mano a la frente - que idiota – se dijo mientras se ponía en marcha – Debo ir hacia la voz supongo.

El Hamada vago un tiempo en la penumbra siendo guiado por los gritos, cada vez que la intensidad de la voz disminuía corregía el trayecto y continuaba, ese plan parecía ser la mejor opción, al menos eso pensaba hasta que la voz ceso.

-¡NO!, ¡HÁBLAME!, ¡DONDE ESTAS...!

_-¡TADASHI! - grito cuando entro al auditorio en llamas, la enorme puerta permanecía a sus espaldas cerrada e inmóvil, habían pasado unos pocos segundos desde que su hermano había entrado, aunque a él le hubiesen parecido horas, no pudo esperar y entro justo detrás de su hermano._

_Dentro se había desatado el infierno, el fuego cubría la totalidad del auditorio, todos los proyectos eran consumidos por las llamas, las pantallas explotaban, otros equipos se derretían ante el calor abrasador, era tal el nivel del desastre, que el sistema extintor no podía controlar el fuego._

_El edificio sucumbiría víctima del devastador incendio que lo consumía desde el interior, era cuestión de tiempo y por lo que veía, no le quedaba mucho, tenía que darse prisa, se adentró al ahora dantesco edificio, moviéndose entre proyectos calcinados evitando en lo posible las brasas._

_Finalmente encontró a Tadashi, estaba junto al profesor Callaghan en el lugar donde había dejado a los microbots. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, pero el ruido del incendio y las alarmas que se habían activado a causa del mismo no le permitían escuchar de lo que hablaban, aunque parecía que Tadashi había logrado convencerlo de fuera lo que fuese que discutían._

_Se acercaba a ellos gritando en un fútil intento de llamar su atención, observando como el profesor se colocaba el neurotransmisor, finalmente pudo captar la atención de Tadashi que corrió hacia Hiro pero no lo miraba a él, su atención estaba puesta tras del menor de los Hamada._

_Extrañado Hiro volteo tras de sí, solo para ver aterrorizado una masiva ola de fuego que se dirigía directo a ellos, corrió hacia su hermano tan rápido como pudo, podía sentir como la temperatura se elevaba exponencialmente, comenzaba a sentir como su carne se quemaba, le costaba demasiado respirar y cada inhalación le quemaba la garganta, estaba a punto de sujetar a Tadashi, pero este fue jalado bruscamente hacia donde estaba Callaghan._

Una cegadora luz envolvió al pequeño Hamada mientras este aun corría tratando de alcanzar la mano de su hermano - ¡TADASHI! – gritaba desesperado corriendo sin parar, pensaba que ya no podía seguir cuando se aferró a algo, algo que lo tomo y lo jalo dejando atrás la cegadora luz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras estos se recuperaban de los bruscos cambios de iluminación que habían sufrido, a su alrededor podía ver solo sombras, una silueta a su lado sostenía su mano mientras Hiro intentaba ponerse de pie -Con calma- le dijo el chico- los primeros pasos son los más difíciles- le comentaba mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¿Que... que paso? – pregunto Hiro confundido por lo que había acabado de experimentar

-Bueno... - dijo el otro chico inhalando y exhalando profundamente- no es fácil de explicar, es mejor que lo veas tú mismo.

Hiro esperaba ver el auditorio reducido a cenizas, los bomberos buscando entre los escombros, los estudiantes tomando fotos, pero lo que se había imaginado no pudo ser nada más alejado de lo que observo una vez sus ojos se adaptaron a la iluminación, estaba fuera de lo que parecía ser una vieja construcción

El edificio parecía ser una especie de estación, pero no sabía decirlo con precisión ya que una espesa neblina cubría el panorama, había muchas casetas y en cada una había enormes filas, no estaba seguro que era lo que observaba, pero hasta que vio con detenimiento quienes estaban en las filas

-Tranquilo, respira profundo, no te alteres– le decía el chico que ahora le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie- Hiro Hamada, ¡Bienvenido a la tierra de los muertos!

-¿QUE?, ¡NO!, ¡ESPERA!, ¡NO...! -Gritaba al tiempo que intentaba liberarse del agarre del chico

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, no pasa nada... bueno si, pero no te alteres deja te...

-¡AHHHHHHH! – Grito el Hamada espantado al ver que el chico que lo sostenía era un esqueleto parlante -Eres un... un... -decía apuntando al pequeño esqueleto

-Si bueno aquí es lo normal – aclaro sonriendo – soy un esq...

-Montón de huesos – termino por decir el Hamada

-Oye, más respeto, a tus mayores – dijo haciéndose el ofendido- además tú no estás muy gordito que digamos

-¿Mayor?, ¿Espera que? – se preguntó a si mismo al ver su ahora huesuda mano -No no no no esto no puede ser yo estoy...

-Si

-No, no puede ser, yo no

-Así son las cosas

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Ni idea, eso no viene en tu archivo

-Yo... espera ¿Archivo?, ¿Qué archivo?

-Si, mira – dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta con su nombre en ella -Hiro Hamada, edad 14, es una lástima cuando fallecen tan jóvenes -dijo haciendo tristemente haciendo una pausa a su lectura - lugar de origen San Fransokyo, Causa de la muerte desconocida, pero supongo que fue algo muy inesperado- dijo apuntando a las ropas de Hiro

-El incendio -murmuro Hiro mientras miraba las quemaduras de su ropa- fue el incendio yo... Tadashi...¡Tadashi!, donde esta, debe estar por aquí, estaba conmigo en el incen...

-Dos familiares vivos – continuo con la lectura del expedienté

-Espera... Dos, ¿Quiénes? - dijo pegándose al esqueleto para mirar el archivo

-Ahmm... espera, espera, aquí esta - indico señalando con el dedo un par de líneas en el papel - Cass y Tadashi Hamada

\- ¿Tadashi?- pregunto dejándose caer - ¡Esta vivo!, gracias – murmuro sollozando- Él lo salvó -recordó como Tadashi era jalado hacia Callaghan- él lo pudo salvar, los microbots, debió haberlos usado para...

-¿Microbots?, ¿Qué es eso?, Espera, ¿recuerdas lo que paso?, No creo que debería, pero ¿Podrías...?

-Fue un incendio – respondió sollozando- mi hermano y yo estábamos en la universidad cuando todo inicio... -el esqueleto tomo asiento al lado de Hiro, mientras este relataba lo que había recordado

Podía notar lo afectado que estaba Hiro, y no era para menos, la historia que le contaba parecía sacada de una novela, era a su parecer una de las formas de morir más trágicas que había escuchado.

-No sé qué paso después - Dijo Hiro llevándose una mano a la cabeza- lo último que recuerdo fue una luz muy brillante y que desperté aquí- elevo su mano para estrellarla contra el suelo - ¡AHHHHHH! - grito de rabia llorando

El chico intento hacer algo para calmar al Hamada, pero antes que siquiera pudiera decir algo este salió corriendo - ¡Espera! - Grito el esqueleto intentando llamar la atención del chico en vano- ¡Detente! - grito nuevamente mientras se preparaba para perseguirlo.

Hiro cerró los ojos y corrió los más rápido posible sin siquiera mirar en qué dirección lo hacía y realmente no le importaba, simplemente quería alejarse lo más posible de ahí, finalmente había caído en cuenta de lo sucedido, finalmente había procesado su situación actual.

Muerto, estaba muerto, finalmente había logrado meterse en una situación de la que Tadashi no pudo ayudarle, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, estaba estancado en un mundo desconocido, solo y lejos de su familia.

El ahora esqueleto seguía su camino impulsado por la rabia y la tristeza de haber muerto, de pronto sintió como una fuerza externa se aferraba a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir más pesado, le costaba seguir su camino, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que de nuevo había vuelto a ese espacio de obscuridad.

Ahora el miedo se había agregado a los sentimientos que lo obligaban a correr y es que ese lugar le sobrecogía, no sabía explicarlo y juraba que no había sentido eso en un inicio, pero ahora le aterraba la posibilidad de quedarse ahí de nuevo.

-¡Ayuda! - exclamo en un grito ahogado - Ayuda... Ayuda - decía al tiempo que unas lágrimas corrían por sus pómulos - Ayuda...

-¡HIRO! - Grito su nombre una voz familiar- ¡DETENTE!

Esa voz, era tan extraña, pero a la vez tan familiar, esa voz, fue la primera voz que había escuchado cuando llego a ese mundo, esa voz era - ¿Qui...? ¿Quién?- pregunto para sí mismo - ¿Quién es...?

\- ¡DETENTE! - El marcado tono de urgencia de la voz, hizo que finalmente detuviera su forzada marcha -¡HIRO!

Al escuchar su nombre y como si se hubiera librado de una maldición la oscuridad se disipo de su alrededor dejándole ver lo que estaba pasando, aferrado a su pecho tratando de contenerlo se encontraba el chico que lo había recibido notablemente asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico alarmado -¿Por qué no te detenías?

-¿Qué?, - pregunto confundido e intrigado por el tono en su voz de y su expresión- ¿Que...?

Finalmente presto su atención a su alrededor cuando la oscuridad se disipo totalmente viendo el porqué del extraño comportamiento y las expresiones del chico, frente a él y justo a los pies del esqueleto nacía un enorme abismo, tan profundo y negro que lo único comparable era ese oscuro espacio donde había despertado por primera vez.

Al ver el abismo, Hiro no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio junto con el chico que seguía aferrado a él, Hiro cayó al suelo para después tener que recibir el peso del esqueleto que cayó sobre él.

-¿Que te paso?- volvió a preguntar al chico - ¿Estas bien?

-Yo... no sé, todo se volvió oscuro- respondió confundido - estoy bien, pero...

-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo bueno que te detuviste antes que cayéramos ahí- dijo apuntando al abismo haciendo que ambos sintieran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de solo pensar en que estuvieron a punto de caer a ese lugar

-Perdón... por mi culpa casi... - dijo bajando la mirada - ¿Por qué? Pudiste haberme deja...

-shshshshsh - dijo el esqueleto interrumpiendo colocando un dedo en su boca- no me podría perdonar el perderte sin intentar haber hecho lo posible

-Pero... -dijo mirando fijamente al abismo - si no me hubiera detenido... yo... ambos hubiéramos... -dijo alzando la mano preparando para arremeter contra el piso

-Tranquilo - dijo atrapando su mano antes que tocara el piso- fue mi culpa que salieras corriendo, no debi... -dijo suspirando- fue demasiado pronto- decía mientras lo abrazaba en un intento por calmarlo- las heridas aún están muy abiertas, acabas de despertar, no debí hacerte revivir lo que paso

Hiro se quedó un momento inmóvil, le tomo totalmente desprevenido que el chico se preocupara tanto por el, pero sobre todo el abrazo, a pesar de ser un esqueleto, era cálido y emanaba un aura que le tranquilizaba, recordaba haber sentido algo así antes en algún lugar

-Bueno mejor hay que irnos - dijo poniéndose de pie una vez sintió que Hiro se había tranquilizado- me quiero alejar lo más posible de este sitio

Ayudo a Hiro a ponerse de pie para después ponerse en marcha, durante el camino el mitad nipón seguía pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, para empezar estaba muerto y eso era algo que aún le afectaba pero ya lo estaba asimilando, lo siguiente era que había vida después de la muerte, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Tadashi al parecer seguía con vida, fuese lo que fuese que haya pasado el profesor Callaghan lo había salvado, estaba feliz por eso y ahora había despertado en este mundo de "muertos vivos", "muertos no muertos", realmente aun no sabía cómo categorizarlos

-Un momento... ¿Despertar? - se preguntó Hiro a si mismo recordando lo que le había dicho - acabas de despertar...

-¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto al escuchar los susurros de Hiro

-¿Eh? ah... si- dijo dudando si debía preguntar - eh... antes me dijiste algo

-¿Algo?, ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto intrigado, le había dicho muchas cosas y no sabía a qué se refería

-Comentaste algo sobre que apenas había despertado

-Ah eso, si veras, como te lo explico - dijo sin detener su marcha- cuando mueres llegas aquí, pero dormido

-¿Dormido?, es decir ¿dormido, dormido?

\- Es una forma de decirlo, no se realmente como se le podría llamar a ese estado, pero lo más cercano es estar dormido, la mayoría despierta en ese momento, otros como tardan un par de horas, en tu caso... - pauso la conversación dudando de continuarla

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto inmediatamente, al notar la expresión del esqueleto, además que le extrañaba que parecía que su caso era especial

-Pues veamos fueron mmm... – hacia cuentas con las manos mientras murmuraba cifras – yo diría que cinco tal vez seis...

\- ¿Días? - pregunto esperando ansioso la respuesta que el mexicano parecía resguardar celosamente

-Meses- dijo finalmente - creo que hoy cumples seis meses desde que llegaste

-¿Meses?, Es decir que yo... yo...

-Eso me temo -respondió suponiendo cual sería la pregunta- no acabaste de morir, llevas aquí algo de tiempo.

-Pero... Pero yo, es imposible, justo acabo de...

-Es lo que pasa cuando duermes, rememoras tus últimos momentos - dijo agachando la mirada- algunos solo una o dos veces, otros lo reviven una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que despiertas -dijo apretando el puño- y cada una duele igual que la primera -termino susurrando

-Yo... -dijo mirando al chico - Yo solo recuerdo haber pasado una vez por eso- ¿Tu...?

-Tuviste suerte -interrumpió a Hiro - pero... -dijo sonriendo- en fin, estuve esperando a que despertarás

-Gracias - dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, algo extrañado por lo que le había dicho

-No esperábamos que fueras a tardar tanto y hoy parecía que tenías una pesadilla, me preocupe, era la primera vez que eso pasaba, te comencé a gritar para tratar de despertarte, aunque todos se me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loco

-Entonces... ¿Eras tu...? - pregunto recordando la voz que le estaba guiando por la oscuridad

-¿Si me escuchaste? - pregunto entusiasmado

-Gracias, pensé que nunca podría salir de ahí, estaba perdiendo la esperanza, hasta que me comenzaste a guiar

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda- dijo deteniéndose donde habían estado cuando Hiro despertó mientras buscaba algo en la alrededores -¿dónde la deje?

-Oye, eh... Perdón, pero eh... ¿Quién eres?

-Ah disculpa, no me presenté -dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba algo del suelo- me llamo Miguel Rivera y soy tu guardián

-¿Mi qué?

-Miguel - respondió levantándose con una vieja guitarra colocándosela en la espalda

-No, no ¿mi qué?

-Ah hehehe, tu guardián, veras la mayoría no lo necesita, pero tu caso es... peculiar así que estoy aquí para ayudarte

-¿Por qué mi caso es peculiar? – pregunto tratando de comprender lo que pasaba

-Como te dije tardaste mucho en despertar, supongo que alguien estaba muy apegado a ti

-¿Apegado a mí?

-Si, seguramente alguien allá no quería aceptarlo, mientras más se aferren los vivos a un ser querido fallecido, es más difícil pasar a este mundo.

\- ¿Alguien?

\- Tú y tu hermano amm, Tadashi, eran muy unidos ¿No?

-Si - Respondió mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- él siempre me protegía y me defendía sin importar los problemas en los que me metía

\- Parece que es un gran hermano

\- Una vez - decía mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba- me salvo de unos delincuentes, pero al final terminamos en la cárcel - término derramando algunas lágrimas mientras aun sonreía

-Oye está bien - Miguel trato de consolarlo colocando su mano en la espalda de Hiro

-Me hubiera... - decía sollozando- Me hubiera gustado poder... Poder haberme despedido

Miguel solo escuchaba lo que Hiro decía, él sabía mejor que nadie que el chico necesitaba hablar, sacar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Seguro debe de estarse culpando por lo que me paso me gustaría decirle que... - dio un suspiro y murmurando dijo- supongo que ya no importa.

-Probablemente tu hermano era el que te estaba manteniendo entre los mundos

-Entonces eso significa... - decía derrumbándose en el suelo- ¿Ya...? ¿Ya me olvidaron? – pregunto derramando algunas lágrimas mirando al suelo

-¿Qué? Claro que no - afirmo el mexicano acercándose al deprimido pre-adolescente

-¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunto lanzándole una mirada que reflejaba ira y tristeza- Acabaste de decirlo ¿No?, Ya me dejaron ir -le dijo obviamente alterado

\- ¡Lo sé por qué sigues aquí!- exclamo Miguel- ¡olvidarte no es lo mismo que dejarte ir!

-Yo no veo diferencia - dijo limpiándose el rostro

-Hiro, si te olvidaran- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano - no existirías ni en este mundo

-Espera, a que te refieres

-Cuando no te dejan ir es que no aceptan la muerte del ser amado - dijo tomando la mano de Hiro- desean tanto que sigas con vida, que de alguna manera te hacen permanecer en un estado entre la vida y la muerte

\- ¿Y tú como sabes...?

-¡Porque yo...! - exclamo jalando de Hiro levantándolo- Yo... pase por lo mismo, por eso soy tu guardián, se por lo que pasaste, esa oscuridad... aun lo recuerdo

-Yo... no... ¿Cuant...?

-Pero eso ya es pasado - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar - ahora debemos concentrarnos en el presente ¿No?

-E... espera - dijo Hiro - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno, debemos ir al departamento de nuevos ingresos - dijo algo disgustado

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunto ante el tono del chico

-No, pero es mucho papeleo, no me gusta la burocracia

Una vez dicho eso el par de esqueletos caminaron hacia las casetas de entrada a la ciudad, Hiro seguía al mexicano, que paso de largo varias de las mismas, si bien algunas tenían largas filas, algunas otras estaban vacías.

-¿Por qué no entramos por alguna de estas?- pregunto señalando las casetas vacías

-Por que estas no son para los nuevos, tenemos que registrarte primero contesto apuntando a una caseta con una larga fila

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto observando la fila

-Si - respondió haciéndole señas para que tomara su lugar en la fila - ahora quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo

-¡¿QUE?! , ¿Me... me... me dejaras aquí?

-Tranquilo, debo hacer el papeleo, ¿Lo recuerdas?, o si quieres me quedo y luego me acompañas a hacerlo

-No gracias, creo que estaré bien

Finalmente, Hiro se formó en la fila, esperando a que llegara Miguel o su turno, afortunadamente esta avanzó rápidamente, y no tardo mucho para que llegara su turno, mientras esperaba Hiro observaba al resto de esqueletos que esperaban su turno.

Uno a uno pasaban por la caseta, se colocaban frente alguna especie de cámara y continuaban su camino, algunos eran recibidos por otros esqueletos, familiares tal vez, a juzgar por su forma de tratarse, otros eran recibidos por esqueletos uniformados, probablemente los que se encargaban de recibir a los nuevos.

Unos cuantos parecían comprender y aceptar su situación, otros no parecían comprender y se veían confundidos mientras que algunos pocos comprendían la situación, pero no querían aceptarla.

-Siguiente- se escuchó hablar desde la caseta

-Ah, si yo, sigo yo - dijo Hiro mientras se acercaba

-Bienvenido - saludo una dama esqueleto dentro de la caseta - solo mira aquí y quédate quieto un segundo- dijo apuntando a la cámara - Hiro Hamada, muy bien todo listo adelante

-Que rápido - susurro mientras dejaba atrás la caseta- ¿Ahora que...?

-¡HIRO! - grito Miguel desde la distancia - ¡Aquí estoy! - dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo

-¡Oh!, Miguel, creo que ya me registre, no estoy seguro, ¿solo tenía que hacer eso?

-Si, eso fue todo, ya terminé el papeleo, solo falta una cosa

-¿Que?

\- Ven tenemos que arreglarte, no puedes ir por ahí sin tus marcas

-¿Mis qué?

\- Lo entenderás cuando estemos ahí, ven sígueme

El par de esqueletos caminaron por la estación, los esqueletos llegaban uno tras otro

-Y ¿A dónde me llevas? - pregunto observando los alrededores

-Ya te dije a darte tus marcas- dijo mientras señalaba a su rostro

Hiro no lo había notado, pero Miguel tenía marcas pintadas en su rostro, observo a los otros esqueletos que, salvo los recién llegados, también tenían marcas, todas eran diferentes.

-¿Las marcas, como me las dan?

-Bueno, de hecho, tú las diseñas, y te las pintan

-Es decir, ¿Pintarme la cara? ¿Así de simple?

-Si, así de simple, pero se usan pinturas especiales, una vez que elijas el diseño es para siempre

-Entiendo, me gustaría algo moderno y no simple como las tuyas

\- ¿Simples?

-Eh... oh... perdón, no quise...

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón - dijo tocándose el rostro- papá Héctor no era un hombre de gustos complejos

\- ¿Papá quién?

-Mi tatarabuelo el me dio estas marcas, son especiales para mí – dijo sonriendo algo melancólico – bueno es aquí

Llegaron a una habitación con un espejo y pinturas, Hiro tomo asiento frente al espejo observando su nueva apariencia, era literalmente un esqueleto andante, no es que le sorprendiera, ya estaba hecho a la idea después de lo que había visto, pero aun así no era algo fácil de asimilar

-Entonces ¿Este soy yo? wow es tan... tan...

-¿Raro?

-Si – afirmo el Hamada tomando algunas pinturas observándolas pensativo durante un par de minutos

\- ¿Y quién es el próximooooo?- dijo una extravagante calavera agitando los brazos como si estuviera cantando en un tono muy agudo

\- Hola – saludo el mexicano

\- Oh Miguelin, Miguelin, por fin te dejas ver – dijo saludando al chico – y ¿A quién me traes esta vez?

\- Ho... hola - saludo algo nervioso Hiro a el esqueleto

-Que educado- dijo tomando la mano de Hiro – y que los trae a mis dominios

\- Ah pues...- intento responder el Hamada

\- Es un chiste niño, es obvio porque están aquí – dijo seriamente – vienen por mis secretos de belleza

\- Oh, ah no yo...

\- Es broma, es broma, vaya chico trajiste esta vez Miguelin todo se lo toma en serio

-Va a ser lo de siempre señor Ortega

-Obviamente, muy bien, no te preocupes chaparrin estas en buenas manos- dijo tomando las pinturas de la mano de Hiro y preparándose para trabajar – Y que es lo que tienes pensado

-Eh...

\- No se diga más – dijo comenzando a trabajar – tú me dices si te gusta o te encanta

-No te preocupes estarás bien – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hiro

-Muy bien – Dijo el esqueleto con las pinturas frente a Hiro- este es uno de mis más recientes diseños – decía mientras colocaba pintura en la cara de Hiro – solo lo mejor para los amigos de Miguel

-Ah wow que...- dijo pensativo mientras observaba los trazos que iban por todo su rostro y los exagerados adornos - ¿intenso?

-No... creo que sea su estilo – dijo Miguel observando el diseño

-Muy bien, veamos ¿Qué te gustaba hacer en vida? – pregunto limpiando la cara de Hiro

-Miguel... ¿Podría hacer esto luego? - pregunto al mexicano susurrando

\- ¿Eh...? si claro, no es lo común, pero no hay problema, creo que vendremos luego – dijo finalmente al esqueleto con las pinturas

-Bueno, está bien – dijo algo decepcionado mientras los chicos se dirigían a la puerta

-Entonces vámonos – dijo mientras salía con Hiro de la habitación

-Espera Migue ven un momento – escucharon que el esqueleto le hablo al chico que rápidamente volvió a entrar a la habitación para salir igual de rápido

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver a Miguel salir pensativo con las manos en los bolsillos- Espero que no se haya molestado – se disculpó creyendo que el Rivera se había llevado un regaño por parte del esqueleto- pero la verdad no...

-No te preocupes- dijo sacando sus manos de los bolsillos sonriendo – me quería decir otra cosa

A Ok -dijo sintiéndose aliviado- ¿Ahora qué? -pregunto el Hamada deseando saber que tendría que hacer ahora que estaba muerto – digo, soy nuevo en esto de estar muerto – decía mientras salían del edificio hacia la ciudad, observando que la neblina ya se había disipado.

Ante sus ojos se había revelado el asombroso y extraño paisaje del mundo de los muertos, la extraña forma en que todo estaba construido, toda la ciudad, o al menos lo que veía estaba, bueno era difícil de explicar, no sabía de arquitectura, pero podía notar que las estructuras iban contenían diversos estilos arquitectónicos y no podría afirmarlo, pero a Hiro le parecía que cada nivel representaba una época diferente.

-Usualmente te llevaría con tus familiares -dijo Miguel captando la atención del Hamada- pero...

-Espera, quieres decir mis padres

-Técnicamente toda la familia Hamada, pero si, tus padres deberían estar ahí también

-¿En serio?, ¿Están aquí?, ¿Los veré de nuevo?

-Si, si y sí, pero pasa una cosa, mañana es el día de muertos

-¿Qué es eso? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver? -pregunto confundido

-Bueno... ¿Quieres ver de nuevo a Tadashi? – Pregunto el mexicano mientras le sonreía al recién pintado esqueleto

-Whoa espera, ¿Verlo?, Es decir, ¿Cómo?, ¿Tienen una maquina con la que se ve el mundo real?

-No

-¿Una bola de cristal?

-No

-Un... un...

-Cuando dije verlo, realmente me refería a ir a verlo

-Un momento, el Día de Muertos - dijo pensativo - ¿Acaso saldremos de nuestras tumbas como muertos vivientes en busca de los cerebros de los vivos?

-¿Qué?, No claro que no, creo que has visto demasiadas películas de zombies – respondió haciendo una mueca de burla por el comentario de Hiro- El día de Muertos es el único día que podemos visitar a nuestros familiares en el mundo de los vivos

\- Pero, esto desde cuando pasa, nunca había escuchado que los muertos revivieran en alguna parte

-No, no me entiendes, los visitamos, pero no revivimos, ellos no pueden vernos, es más como si fuéramos fantasmas

-Oh... -dijo pensativo el esqueleto mirando al suelo - Entonces ¿Es Halloween?

-No, nada que ver, son cosas totalmente distintas

-Entonces..., no sé de qué me hablas, pero entiendo, yo lo veré, pero el a mí no

-Se que no es mucho, pero...

-Estás loco, es maravilloso, lo podre volver a ver

-Si es maravilloso, aunque sea por un día, y aunque ellos no puedan vernos o escucharnos, saben que estamos ahí, es algo difícil de explicar.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para ir?

-Nada realmente, solo deben de poner tu foto en la ofrenda del altar

-¿El que?

-El alt... ohhhh

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tal vez si... - dijo observando un enorme reloj – no, ya es tarde

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hiro, tu familia, ¿Lo celebra? -Pregunto el mexicano preocupado esperando que la respuesta no fuera la que suponía – el día de muertos

-Para ser sincero, es la primera vez que escucho hablar de eso - dijo negando con la cabeza, en parte confundido y en parte temeroso ante la incertidumbre de lo que Miguel podría decir por la mueca que hacía y la forma en que lo había preguntado

-Si no hay una foto tuya en un altar... -bajo la mirada un momento -no es posible que cruces hacia el mundo de los vivos -sentencio finalmente mirando a los ojos a Hiro

-No, no puede... debe haber una forma, debe de... de... - dijo tomando a Miguel con sus manos

-Lo siento, si no hay una foto tuya el puente no te deja pasar

-Entonces, ¿Esto es todo? -dijo soltando al mexicano bajando la mirada ¿Jamás podre volver a ver a Tadashi?, ¿A tía Cass?

-Hiro... yo...- El mexicano se quedó un momento pensativo observando a su protegido -tal vez... tal vez haya una manera

Hiro elevo el rostro mirando como Miguel llevaba una mano a su boca mientras inhalaba profundamente para después emitir un fuerte silbido llamando la atención de los esqueletos a su alrededor, un par de segundos después una especie de perro arcoíris con alas aterrizaba (si a caer al suelo y dar volteretas se le puede llamar aterrizar) frente a ellos.

-¡Dante!- Exclamo el chico acercándose a la criatura- ¿Cómo estas amigo?, ¿Quién es un buen chico?

Hiro observaba a Miguel acariciando al extraño animal el cual se abalanzaba sobre Miguel lamiéndolo, el mexicano le daba órdenes al perro multicolor y este las cumplía haciendo trucos, algunos sencillos como sentarse o hacerse el muerto alguno algo más llamativo que incluía que Miguel se despojara de su brazo y lo arrojara al aire donde el perro lo tomaba.

-Ven amigo -llamo Miguel a Dante- te presento a Hiro, soy su guardián

-Hola... Dante -saludo Hiro- Mucho gusto – dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza del perro, algo nervioso, antes que Hiro pudiera acariciarlo Dante le mordió la mano - ¡No! Oye ahhhhh

Dante había salido volando con la mano de Hiro en su hocico, mano cuyo dueño veía sorprendido al perro alejarse con su mano, se acercó a Miguel mostrando lo que había pasado, pero este solo atino a reírse.

-Tranquilo, solo está jugando, le caes bien, ¡Dante! ¡Regrésale su mano!

Dante aterrizo al lado de Hiro abriendo el Hocico libreando la babeada mano que fue tomada por Miguel colocándola en su lugar no sin unas cuantas muecas de asco por parte de Hiro

-¿En serio hay una manera?- pregunto Hiro mientras movía la mano para asegurarse que todo funcionara bien

-Aja...- contesto Miguel mientras escribía una nota – ¡Dante!, Toma chico, llévasela a Mamá, vamos a ir con "ella" -dijo entregando la nota al perro alado que salió volando

-¿A quién vamos a ver?

-Vamos con quien creo que podrá ayudarte, pero debemos darnos prisa, que no está cerca, si queremos llegar a tiempo debemos irnos volando

-Si esta tan lejos, supongo que debemos irnos muy rápido

-No es una expresión – dijo cuando un enorme felino alado aterrizo atrás de Miguel rugiendo anunciando su llegada- ¡Pepita! – dijo mientras era lamido por el felino -Te presento a Hiro


	2. Chapter 2

-Ho...hola pepita... -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa dudoso de acercar la mano al animal – y como se si le agra... – antes de terminar la frase recibió una lamida que lo elevo del suelo

-Le caes bien -dijo Miguel sonriendo – Pepita necesito ir a verla

El mexicano subió de un salto al lomo del felino, una vez arriba le extendió el brazo a Hiro al tiempo que le hacía señas para que se apresurara a subir, este aun dudando ante la imponente bestia se acercó con cautela, demasiada talvez, la espera impaciento a pepita que tomo al ligero Hamada en sus fauces lanzándolo al aire para justo después despegar del suelo.

El esqueleto voló un par de metros dando piruetas mientras gritaba, en el trayecto asusto a algunos pequeños alebrijes que volaban por la zona, más que la presencia del chico en el aire fue el estruendoso grito lo que les había espantado, grito que aumento exponencialmente al sentir como la gravedad lo jalaba de nuevo al suelo.

-¡AHHHHHHH! – gritaba mientras con los ojos cerrados

-Tranquilo – dijo Miguel que intentaba calmar al Hamada que aun gritaba– por eso quería que subieras rápido, Pepita es algo impaciente

-¡AHHHHHhhhhhh! ¿ahhhh?-disminuyo la intensidad del grito al ver que estaba sobre el animal alado, más específicamente estaba reposando en las piernas de Miguel -¡AHHHHHH! – Volvió a incrementar el volumen del grito mientras se aferraba a su amigo cuando vio como el suelo se alejaba a una gran velocidad con forme Pepita se elevaba.

-No te preocupes, Pepita tiene siglos de experiencia volando -dijo acariciando su cabeza tratando de calmarlo

-¿No me digas? -Pregunto sarcásticamente

-Claro, ¿No me crees?, Mira, Pepita muéstrale- dijo sonriendo pícaramente al alebrije que lo observaba de reojo y que solo asintió exhalando por la nariz una neblina de colores

El alebrije detuvo drásticamente su ascenso haciendo con esto que Hiro saliera volando (Si de nuevo lo lanzo al aire), el Hamada caía en picada gritando (de nuevo), esperaba que de nuevo el animal se colocara en posición para atraparlo, en cambio observo a un lado como Pepita junto con Miguel que le sonreía de forma burlona caían junto a él en picada.

-¡Esta bien!, ¡Te creo!

-¿Qué? ¿No te escucho? – dijo acercando su mano a la oreja

-¡Te creo!

¿Qué?

-¡Miguel!, ¡El suelo!, ¡AHHHHHH!

Poco antes de tocar el suelo, Pepita tomo a los chicos con sus patas y haciendo una pirueta los arrojo de nuevo al aire, repitiendo esto un par de veces, con las cuales Miguel reía mientras Hiro incrementaba el volumen de sus gritos, los cuales finalmente cesaron cuando el alebrije los recibió de nuevo en su lomo.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Pareces muerto?- pregunto Miguel tratando de ahogar una risa mientras se acomodaba frente a Hiro que intentaba sentarse en la bestia multicolor

-Estoy... ¿Es en serio? – respondió haciendo un gesto que denotaba que no le habia hecho gracia el intento de chiste del Rivera

-Hehehehe perdón – se disculpó sonriendo

-Pero sí, estoy bien, de hecho, me siento bastante bien

-No hay nada como esto para sentirse vivo ¿no crees? – dijo de nuevo señalando el paisaje que ahora observaban bajo sus pies

Hiro alzo una ceja preparándose para hacer de nuevo un gesto de "que mal chiste" pero en lugar de eso una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Si creo que tienes razón- dijo suspirando mientras observaba a los ojos a Miguel

-Espera, ¿Qué rayos? – dijo al darse cuenta que Miguel parecía estar interpretando una muy antigua película de terror -¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico que había girado su cabeza para hablar con Hiro

-¿Cómo?, No, no hagas eso

-¿Qué?

-Eso, con la cabeza

-Ah, ¿Esto? – dijo tomando su cabeza con las manos empujándola para hacerla girar

-¡Si!, ¡Eso!, ¡No!, ¡Ahh!, ¡Detente! – Exclamo Hiro tomando la cabeza giratoria provocando que Miguel se destanteara esto hizo que el recién difunto terminara arrancando la cabeza del mexicano

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hiro soltó la cabeza solo para intentar tomarla de nuevo haciendo que esta rebotará entre sus manos en varias ocasiones

-¡Whoa!, ¡Hey!, ¡Con cuidado!- clamo el cantante mirando a su compañero a los ojos cuando esté finalmente lo había agarrado firmemente

Esta vez fue el mitad nipón el que sonreía maliciosamente, cosa que no le dio buena espina al mexicano que sonreía nerviosamente, Hiro literalmente tenía al chico en la palma de sus manos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa expresión?, ¿No creerás que te voy a...? – Hiro hizo la finta de soltar la cabeza, riendo ante los gritos y las peticiones de Miguel para que se detuviera – No te preocupes no te voy a dejar...

Una ráfaga de viento desestabilizó a Pepita provocando que Hiro soltara a Miguel (bueno su cabeza), cayendo igualmente al tratar de tomarlo, estuvieron unos metros en caída libre tiempo en el que el esquelético genio logro alcanzar la cabeza del músico, para después cubrirlo con su cuerpo haciéndose bolita (posición fetal), pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo fueron atrapados (de nuevo) por el alebrije alado.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Hiro preocupado tomando la cabeza del mexicano de su entrepierna, sabía que en parte había sido su culpa que el su amigo cayera al vacío (mucha parte de la culpa)

-Si, estoy bien, uff gracias, casi no la cuento

-Perdón, yo...

-Ah no te apures, fue un accidente, sé que no me dejarías caer... eh, pero aun así podrías...

-Oh, eh, si claro toma – dijo colocando la cabeza en su lugar

Miguel alzo los brazos para tomar su cabeza, rosando las manos del que aun la sostenían, Hiro intento apartar las manos, pero estas fueron tomadas por el Rivera que las jalo haciendo que rodearan su cintura logrando que sus cuerpos se juntaran, si Hiro aun tuviera corazón (hablando en el sentido biológico), este estaría latiendo a mil por hora

-Agárrate bien -le dijo al oído (si aún estaba con la cabeza al revés) -mejor evitamos más accidentes

-Si... es... está bien – respondió nervioso por la cercanía del rostro del Rivera

Miguel reía mientras su cabeza regresaba a su posición original, para el alivio de Hiro que finalmente pudo tomarse un respiro, por alguna razón estar así con el Rivera le tranquilizaba, después de todo en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí, el mexicano le había demostrado ser alguien en el que podía confiar

Pepita volaba rápida y suavemente sobre el cielo semi-nocturno del mundo de los muertos, el sol recientemente se había ocultado, aunque aún se podían percibir algunos leves brillos de sus rayos mientras la luna se preparaba para su ascenso como sustituto temporal del astro rey en las alturas.

-Oye Hiro, ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-Claro, supongo

-¿De dónde eres?, se me hace raro que no conozcas nada del Dia de muertos

-Oh bueno, nunca había escuchado que se celebrara en San Fransokyo

-¿San Fransokyo? - pregunto extrañado - ¿Eso en que parte de México queda?, nunca había escuchado esa ciudad

-¿México?, oh no es en Estados...

-Unidos, eso lo explica todo

-¿Explicar?, ¿Qué explica?

-Porque estás aquí a pesar que tu familia no celebre el Dia de Muertos

-¿En serio?, Oye espera, ¿Entonces es alguna tradición mexicana?

-Si y no, veras la tradición es mexicana, pero puede celebrarse en cualquier parte del mundo, aun así al igual que en el mundo de los vivos, el mundo de los muertos tiene fronteras

-Pero, entonces si tú eres de México ¿Como es que yo...?

-¿Conoces algo de Historia?, hace mucho pero mucho tiempo una gran parte de Estados Unidos era territorio mexicano y si bien esos cambios se hicieron en el mundo de los vivos, nunca afectaron el mundo de los muertos

-Un segundo, deja ver si entendí, quieres decir que... ¿Que aquí soy mexicano?

-Básicamente

-¿Y entonces esto pasa seguido?

-Si, más de lo que crees

-Y... entonces hay manera de cruzar, ¿incluso sin que mi familia coloque una ofrenda?

-Oh si, se debe hacer un trámite y mucho papeleo, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Ya no hay tiempo, el día de muertos está a unas pocas horas y ya deben de haber cerrado las oficinas por hoy, pero no te preocupes, eso no cambia nuestros planes

-Entiendo – dijo pensativo asimilando lo que Miguel le acababa de revelar

-Mira – dijo el Rivera sacando al Hamada de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pa... sa?- pregunto cuando observo hacia donde le apuntaba

Y ahí estaba Hiro montado sobre un ser alado parecido a las quimeras que había visto alguna vez en un libro de historias fantásticas, observaba impresionado por la vista que el mundo de los muertos podía ofrecer, la extraña arquitectura vertical formada por capas y capas una sobre la otra de construcciones de distintas generaciones que evolucionaban a través de las eras.

Miguel podía sentir como su acompañante se movía de un costado al otro del alebrije mientras observaba la vista del mundo desde el cielo nocturno, y no era para menos ya faltaba poco para que iniciara el día de muertos y los pétalos de cempasúchil comenzaban a verse por las calles.

-¿De dónde vienen? – pregunto acercando el rostro a la nuca del chico mexicano presionando la guitarra entre ambos chicos

-¿Qué? – respondió preguntando a tiempo que giraba la cabeza 180 grados

-¡AHHHH! -grito sorprendido – ¡No hagas eso! ¿Quieres? – pidió mirando al chico a los ojos

\- Hahaha no pude resistirme, eres muy lindo cuando te asustas- se disculpó riendo - ¿Qué me preguntaste?

-Yo... eh yo...- balbuceo mirando el alegre rostro de Miguel- pu... pu... ¿Puedes girarte?, No me puedo concentrar

\- Claro- respondió girando la cabeza a su posición original

\- Gracias, ¿De dónde vienen las flores? – pregunto señalando los pétalos que parecían materializarse del cielo

\- A eso, bueno, de muchas partes

\- Vaya, que gran respuesta – dijo de forma sarcástica

\- Hehehe, perdón, perdón, pero es la verdad

\- Se que soy nuevo aquí, pero pétalos que caen del cielo no es normal, además no veo que haya plantas en ningún lado

\- Eres muy observador, veras deja te explico, esos pétalos son de una flor llamada cempasúchil, y son especiales

\- Bueno deben serlo, están cayendo del cielo

\- No me refería a eso – continúo sonriendo- cada año por estas fechas los pétalos y las flores comienzan a aparecer, ¿Sabes por qué?

-Ehhh no, por eso te pregunté

\- Hehehe, esas flores llegan a nosotros desde el mundo de los vivos, son las flores que se preparan para las ofrendas y los caminos de pétalos

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo Hiro algo confundido

\- Recuerdas lo que te dije del altar

\- Ah, el que debe tener mi foto para que pueda pasar

-Exacto, veras esos pétalos nos permiten entrar al mundo de los vivos, y a nos guían a nuestra familia

-O ya entiendo, por eso son especiales

-Si, todos los años las flores y los pétalos comienzan a aparecer gradualmente uno o dos días antes del día de muertos, pero ese día es cuando la mayor parte de las flores aparecen

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es por qué ese día es especial?

-Si...más o menos, pero principalmente es porque casi todos hacen el altar de último minuto

\- ...

\- Es cosa de mexicanos- respondió ante el silencio de Hiro

\- ¿Ok?, Bueno ya entendí

\- Genial, y recuerda, soy tu guardián, estoy aquí para ayudarte

\- Qué bueno que me lo dices porque quiero saber otra cosa

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué es esto en lo que estamos montados?

-Tranquila, tranquila – dijo Miguel tratando de tranquilizar a Pepita que comenzó a emitir sonidos guturales – no es una cosa recuerda se llama Pepita

-Ups, eh perdón no quise ofenderla, perdón Pepita -dijo esperando que no le arrojara de su lomo al vacío

-Está bien, no pasa nada, sabe que no fue tu intención, pero te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar- dijo susurrando

\- Procurare no hacerlo, pero, ¿Qué es?, Me refiero, no se parece a nada que haya visto nunca, parece una quimera, y parece que hay muchas especies – dijo apuntando a donde quiera que había esas creaturas

\- Son alebrijes

-¿Ale... ale qué? ¿Qué son?

-Básicamente son poderosos animales fantásticos y guías espirituales

-Entonces ¿Esto...? - se detuvo ante el gutural sonido del alebrije – ahem... digo Pepita ¿Es tu guía?

-¿Pepita?, no, es la guía de mi tatarabuela Imelda, el mío es Dante

\- ¿Dante?, ¿Te refieres al perro arcoíris con alas?

-Si ese mismo – dijo sonriendo – sabes, él era mi amigo en el mundo de los vivos

-¿El perro?, entonces ambos mur...

-No, Dante, bueno, no sé si el este muerto

-Espera, ¿No dijiste que era tu amigo en el mundo de los vivos?

-Es que ah, como te lo explico

-Que tal desde el principio, tenemos tiempo ¿No?

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo sonriendo – veras esto me paso hace unas 9...

-¿Años?

-Décadas - dijo sonriendo rascándose la nuca

-¿90 años?, ¿En serio tienes 90 años?

-De hecho, más, tenía 12 cuando morí, aunque no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo, sabes dejas de llevar la cuenta después de los 70

-Pero te ves... pensaba que eras más chico que yo

-Y lo soy, al menos físicamente, aquí no se envejece, el tiempo aquí no es más que una mera ilusión- decía mientras sacudía las manos como haciendo gestos místicos

-Entonces tienes 12

-Si, técnicamente, en fin, cuando aún vivía, yo admiraba mucho a Ernesto...

Miguel conto su historia mientras seguían volando en Pepita, le conto como durante tantas generaciones su familia había odiado la música al punto de haberla prohibido entre los Rivera, como él secretamente había aprendido a tocar la guitarra y lo que paso aquel día de muertos en que su familia se enteró de su secreto.

-Mi abuelita tomo la guitarra y la destrozo contra el suelo, en ese momento me sentí triste e impotente, sentía que nadie me comprendía o me apoyaba

-¿Entonces eres descendiente de Ernesto?, ¿Y qué hiciste?, ¿Se disculpo?

-Nunca le di la oportunidad, en ese momento salí corriendo, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie de mi familia, pero también quería demostrarles de lo que era capaz y solo había una manera de lograrlo, el concurso de música...

_La música sonaba estrepitosa en los audífonos de Honey Lemon mientras se dirigía a la casa de los Hamada, ya habían pasado varios meses desde el trágico incidente de provoco la muerte de Hiro, desde entonces Tadashi no había sido el mismo, no había regresado a la Universidad y había abandonado a Baymax, se quitó los audífonos colocándolos en su bolso al entrar por la puerta del lucky Cat Café manteniéndola abierta para que pasara su acompañante._

_-Hola – saludo la chica a la Sra. Cass_

_-Hola Honey – respondió la dueña del café- ¡Oh! ¿El es?_

_\- Si, ¿Esta Tadashi?_

_-No, hoy es..._

_-Comprendo, le importa si... - dijo señalando hacia arriba_

_-Adelante querida, no creo que vaya a tardar_

_\- Gracias – dijo la universitaria mientras pasaba del mostrador subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación del Hamada- es aquí, pasa, colócalo aquí – dijo a su acompañante mientras se dirigía encamino para abrir la ventana..._

-Y pase por la ventana – dijo el mexicano continuando su relato - para ser sincero me sentía mal pero realmente la necesitaba, entonces la tome, era increíble, una sensación indescriptible no puedo explicarlo era la primera vez que me sentía así

-Entonces ¿Te metiste a un cementerio y robaste la guitarra de un cantante muerto? -pregunto Hiro sorprendido

-Era prestada, pero si básicamente eso hice, en fin, no recuerdo lo que paso exactamente pero cuando menos lo pensé estaba rodeado de gente, creí que me habían atrapado

-Te debió ir muy mal si tanta gente te vio tomando la guitarra de su ídolo

-Eso hubiera sido bueno, de hecho, nadie podía verme excepto Dante, fue terrorífico- dijo sacudiéndose como si un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda- además comencé a ver esqueletos por todas partes, eso también fue terrorífico, al menos en ese momento, tú me entiendes

-No tienes qué decírmelo -dijo recordando la primera vez que vio a Miguel- de haber podido también hubiera corrido cuando te vi, pero apenas podía levantarme

\- Si lo recuerdo – dijo riendo el mexicano- en fin, estaba tan asustado que comencé a correr entre las tumbas...

_Tumbas, Tadashi caminaba entre las tumbas siguiendo el camino por el que siempre pasaba a su destino, lo había usado tanto que ya prácticamente lo había marcado en el suelo, observaba las flores que había comprado en el camino, siempre que iba de visita compraba algunas, siempre diferentes a las anteriores, no sabia cuales le habrían gustado a Hiro así que al menos así esperaba poder poner algunas que pudieran ser de su agrado._

_En el camino siempre pensaba en aquella noche, esa noche en la que perdió lo que mas valoraba, no había podido asistir al funeral, sus heridas fueron muy graves y tuvo que estar hospitalizado durante varios meses, tiempo en el que la muerte de Hiro dolía mas que las quemaduras._

_-Hola hermanito – dijo cariñosamente a la tumba- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto como si esperara que alguien le respondiera – Yo est... est..._

_Tadashi respiro profundamente intentando controlarse, apretaba los dientes para encerrar el llanto que le cortaba la voz, se llevo la mano al rostro en un acto reflejo, aun no se acostumbraba a que sus ojos ya no dejaban escapar lagrimas_

_Su mano toco la fría lapida -Hermanito - dijo reaccionando al contacto con el mármol– debes tener frio – decía quitándose la chaqueta colocándola sobre la piedra anclada al suelo – esto debería..._

_-Estoy bien, pero... - decía recordando la cara de su hermano – te extraño, se que te lo digo siempre, pero es la verdad -¡HIRO! – dijo entre sollozos- perdón, perdóname hermanito, no... no debi..._

_Le era imposible continuar, se derrumbo frente a la lapida cubriendo sus cicatrices con las manos, en cada una de sus visitas siempre le pasaba lo mismo, quería hablar con Hiro, pero ver la fría lapida en lugar del rostro de su hermano le partía el corazón._

_-Debí haber sido yo- dijo rosando con su mano el césped que crecía sobre la tumba- fue mi culpa, debí ser yo el que encontrara la muerte..._

-Vaya, tu familia no cambio de parecer ni en la muerte – comento el Hamada tras escuchar lo que le había contado Miguel

-No, al igual que con mi familia viva me sentí muy decepcionado que no me apoyaran- dijo algo triste- y al igual que en el mundo de los vivos, decidí huir de ellos, fue entonces que conocí a Héctor – contó más animado- él me dijo que podría llevarme a conocer a de la Cruz...

_Una cruz, Tadashi no lo había notado, pero una cruz yacía junto a la lapida, en un intento inútil de encontrar a quien la hubiese dejado el chico volteo a su alrededor, después reacciono que quien quiera que fuese el que la haya dejado, seguramente ya no estaría presente._

_Eso le confundió un poco, ya que solamente el y su Tía Cass visitaban esa tumba y no recordaba que ella la hubiera dejado, la confusión le permitió reaccionar del tiempo que había pasado en el cementerio y que ya era hora de regresar._

_-Perdón hermanito pero ya debo irme – dijo colocando las flores naranjas al pie de la lapida- espero que te gusten, me dijeron que son especiales – Dijo mientras se cubría el rostro – le diré a Tía Cass que... que...-no pudo completar la oración, odiaba dejarlo solo..._

-No quiso dejarlo solo – continuo Miguel - era amigo de Héctor y creo que por eso nos quedamos con chicharrón, ya con esta guitarra- dijo acariciando la guitarra que ahora estaba en sus manos

-¿Es eso a lo que te referías con que es diferente cuando te olvidan?

-Si, en este mundo los recuerdos lo son todo, si no te recuerdan en el mundo de los vivos, desapareces del mundo de los muertos

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora sé que aún me recuerdan, ¿Y que más paso?

-Bueno, ya con la guitarra, fuimos al concurso musical, si ganaba tendría una gran oportunidad de verme con de la Cruz, pero estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que tocaba frente a una multitud...

_Multitud, la multitud entre la que se encontraba le recordaba a Tadashi la multitud que corría aquel día, él y Hiro habían escuchado que un incendio había comenzado en el auditorio por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, recordaba vagamente lo sucedido, salvo nítidos fragmentos._

_El profesor Callaghan estaba dentro según alguien le había dicho y a pesar de que Hiro había pedido que se quedara, no podía dejar a su suerte al profesor, debía ayudarlo, entro por la puerta principal dejando a su hermano tras de si._

_Dentro el infierno se había desatado, difícilmente podía respirar tanto por el humo como por el calor abrazador, solo el sistema de aspersores refrescaba lo suficiente como para que pudiera permanecer ahí, pero por lo que observaba no podría contener el incendio, rápidamente se adentro iniciando su búsqueda..._

-Pensaba que finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba, alguien que me comprendía, alguien que me apoyara – dijo Miguel cabizbajo – Ernesto parecía ser lo que siempre imagine, mi ídolo y ahora mi familia, pero la alegría me duro muy poco

Hiro se sorprendió al saber que Ernesto era compañero y amigo de Héctor además de su asesino para quedarse con las canciones, pero aún más sorprendido estaba de que temiendo que Miguel lo delatara en el mundo de los vivos decidió no darle la bendición y mantenerlo cautivo.

-Me arrojaron a un cenote, cuando caí, pensé que moriría

-¿Entonces fue así como moriste?

-No, no, caí en agua y no me paso nada, de hecho, ahí me encontré con Héctor y descubrí que éramos familia, él era mi Tatarabuelo

-Espera ese Héctor ¿Es el mismo que dijiste que te dio las marcas?

-Si, el mismo, estuve con mi familia todo el tiempo sin darme cuenta, debo decir que fue un gran alivio, pensaba que era tataranieto de un asesino de alguien que era capaz de cualquier cosa...

_-¡Hare lo que sea necesario!- Exclamo Callaghan- tu no comprendes, el me quito lo que mas amaba_

_-Profesor, por favor, esta no es la manera_

_-¡¿Y cual es la manera?!, ¿Esperar?, ¿Ser paciente?_

_-No... no se, pero vengarse..._

_-Y aunque algún día lo admita- dijo agachando la cabeza- nunca podre volver a verla_

_-Profesor, yo... no se.. no se si exista alguna solución pero déjeme ayudarle, se que debe haber otra manera -dijo mirando a los ojos al profesor_

_-Yo... -respondió manteniendo la vista en Tadashi- tengo... tengo que pensarlo, pero ahora debemos irnos, la estructura no resistirá – dijo tomando el neurotransmisor de Hiro_

_-Esta bien- decía observando el infierno a su alrededor..._

-A su alrededor había unos cinco o seis guardias – dijo Miguel entusiasmado- pero pudo deshacerse de todos mientras cantaba y bailaba

-Suena como a escena de película – dijo mientras imaginaba lo que el mexicano le contaba

-Y parecía, entonces llego Ernesto y la elevo al aire, como si estuvieran bailando – continuo elevando su guitarra como si de Imelda se tratara- parecía que no podía con el, pero al final pudo liberarse dándole un pisotón

-¿Un pisotón?- Preguntó intrigado

-Si- respondió riendo- Su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, finalmente llego con nosotros y ambos me dieron su bendición, y no solo eso, finalmente habían aceptado mi suelo de ser músico

-Eso quiere decir que

-Si, ya no me condicionaron a tener que dejar la música, quizás fue cosa mía, pero ese pétalo, creo que fue el más resplandeciente...

_Una resplandeciente pared de llamas venía tras de Hiro que corría hacia Tadashi, lo habia visto por casualidad cuando volteo al llamar su atención el brillo de las llamas, su reacción fue instantánea, corrió hacia su hermano en un intento desesperado por protegerlo._

_Parecía que Hiro no lo había notado aun, al parecer no huía del fuego, simplemente corría hacia el, hasta que lo vio a los ojos, Hiro pudo ver que Tadashi estaba aterrado por algo, algo que estaba a su espalda, Tadashi no quería que su hermano volteara, pero lo hizo._

_El mayor de los Hamada podía ver como las llamas acortaban rápidamente la distancia con Hiro, mientras este las observaba, pero el estaba mas cerca, podía sentir como su carne comenzaba a arder, le costaba respirar, peor aun le quemaba cada vez que inhalaba._

_Hiro de nuevo había dirigido su vista hacia el, su mirada denotaba miedo, mas que miedo terror, ambos extendieron sus manos lo mas que podían intentando alcanzar el uno al otro, Tadashi estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando algo le hizo detenerse, una fuerza le comenzó a jalar la pierna alejándolo de Hiro que solo podía ver como se alejaba de el._

_Tadashi nunca quito su vista de su hermano, mientras esa extraña fuerza los apartaba, observaba como Hiro corría llorando desesperadamente intentando alcanzar su mano mientras las llamas lo engullían, las mismas llamas que ahora comenzaban a cubrirlo._

_La mano que no pudo alcanzar a Hiro ahora era alcanzada por las flamas que se lo habían quitado, podía sentir como comenzaban a devorar su brazo, hasta alcanzar su rostro, pero esto no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, finalmente mientras perdía el conocimiento vio como era alejado de las llamas por la misma fuerza que le impidió llegar a Hiro..._

Hiro escuchaba atentamente cada palabra salía de los labios de Miguel (Se que es un esqueleto y no tiene labios, pero se entiende ¿No?), y no era para menos, la historia era digna de una película ganadora de un Oscar, estaría al filo del asiento de no ser porque estaba montado en un alebrije.

-Papá Héctor estaba en el suelo, le quedaba poco antes de...

-Lo que le paso a chicharrón

-Si, Ernesto me balanceaba sobre un borde que llevaba hacia una gran caída, mi familia no podía hacer nada, dada mi posición no querían arriesgarse a atacar a Ernesto

-¿Entonces el...?

-No quería dejar ningún cabo suelto, me arrojo al vacío

-...

-Dante intento ayudarme, pero le fue imposible, estaba llegando al suelo cuando vi que Pepita se acercaba a mí y después...

-¿Después qué?, ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno, oscuridad, solo oscuridad, ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo haciendo que Hiro se estremeciera- cuándo desperté ya había pasado un año y había despertado con esto – dijo girando un poco la cabeza señalando una grieta bajo su ojo izquierdo

-Entonces tu...- pauso al imaginarse lo que había pasado

-Si, nunca volví al mundo de los vivos, este es mi cuerpo original, al poco de haber despertado me enteré de lo que había pasado

-Pero, entonces Ernesto te asesino

-Si, supe que mis familiares se las arreglaron para que todos en el show escucharan su confesión además que vieron cómo me lanzo, aquí es un prófugo

-¿Y Héctor?

-Papá Héctor- dijo triste- no pude despedirme de él, no pude hacer nada para...

_-Salvarlo- decía Tadashi mirando su mano – no pude alcanzarlo – se decía a si mismo apretando el puño, aun le dolía, las heridas no habían sanado totalmente – perdóname hermanito te veré pronto- dijo finalmente entrando al Lucky Cat café._


	3. Chapter 3

La noche ya hacía tiempo que se había apoderado del entorno, que era iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, las débiles luces de las farolas en las calles no podían llegar hasta donde se encontraban los chicos, Hiro aún se encontraba procesando el fantástico relato que había acabado de escuchar.

-Yo... ahm... - balbuceaba el genio que no sabía que podía decir en esa situación - eh...

-No te preocupes – dijo el mexicano entendiendo lo que su amigo intentaba hacer

-Es... es que yo no... -dijo nervioso - ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-... - Miguel simplemente volteo a ver a Hiro mientras este solo evitaba su mirada – JAJAJAJAJA- Miguel comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras el otro esqueleto se le quedo viendo sorprendido

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento, lo siento – dijo interrumpiendo a Hiro – perdón es que... JAJAJAJAJA, es muy tierno que te preocupes por mi

-¿QUÉ YO QUE?, ¡No! Yo no, yo solo ehh... – decía obviamente apenado

-Si exactamente así -dijo sonriendo - gracias

-¿Por... porque? - pregunto confundido

-Nunca le había contado esto a nadie – respondió agachando la mirada – me siento mucho mejor, gracias

-Ah, eh de... de nada –dijo algo apenado

-Oh mira- dijo apuntando a una extraña estructura – ya llegamos

Hiro se quedó asombrado viendo a la extraña e imponente maravilla, algo fantástico y singular, no estaba seguro de que es lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía apartar su mirada

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto sin dejar de ver la estructura

-¿Esto?, ah es eh... aquí encontraremos a la... amm persona que nos ayudara- respondió haciendo una gran sonrisa

-Ok- dijo extrañado por el comportamiento de Miguel

Se acercaban a la estructura mientras Hiro la analizaba, si bien a la distancia le había parecido un extraño y enorme árbol, ahora confirmaba que era una especie de árbol titánico, parecía constar de una enorme base como si fuera un tronco, pero no lo era, podía ver claramente que eso no había sido obra de la naturaleza.

Los exteriores del tronco estaban adornados de manera extraña pero bella, algunos ornamentos parecían flores, otros simplemente no parecían nada que el chico hubiera visto en su vida, pero no por eso eran menos impresionantes, desde el tronco nacían los equivalentes de ramas que tomaban distintas formas y se bifurcaban logrando una especie de efecto de enredadera

-Muy bien ya estamos aquí - dijo Miguel mientras pepita aterrizaba

-¡No puede ser! - exclamo el chico al observar una enorme puerta con forma de calavera –Miguel, esto... esto es...

-Un castillo- dijo sonriendo - aquí vive quien nos ayudara, ven vamos que aún nos queda mucho que hacer – decía mientras tomaba la mano de Hiro que aun observaba el castillo llevándolo hasta la puerta

¡Aquí vamos! – exclamo Miguel colocando sus manos en la enorme puerta empujándola, pero esta no cedía

-¿Te ayudo? - pregunto Hiro

-No, no – respondió jadeando por el esfuerzo- estoy bien, yo puedo

Hiro solo observaba como su amigo intentaba de varias maneras abrir la puerta, la empujaba, se arrojaba contra ella, se colgaba de las chapas jalando, esto último se le hizo muy gracioso a Hiro que riendo decidió ayudar a Miguel

-Muy bien a las tres- dijo el mitad nipón – uno, dos- tres

Ambos chicos empujaron, pero las puertas no se movían ni un milímetro, ahora eran los dos chicos los que empujaban, se lanzaban contra la puerta e intentaban jalar colgándose de las chapas ante la extrañada mirada de Pepita que poniendo los ojos en blanco se acercó a la puerta haciendo a los chicos a un lado y empujándola

-¡Wow!- Exclamo Hiro observando el interior del palacio, era más grande de lo que había imaginado

Por dentro parecía ser una especie de enorme bosque de extraños árboles, que nacían de un brillante abismo, hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, bajaron por unos escalones hasta un camino formado por plataformas que flotaban en el aire, Hiro se acercó al borde viendo que los arboles nacían de un lugar tan profundo que simplemente no podía alcanzar a verlo

-Ven, ya casi llegamos – dijo Miguel subiendo a la primer plataforma

-Eh... estas seguro que es... seguro

-Si claro no te preocupes mira- dijo saltando sobre el camino -¿Vez?

-Ok... - respondió subiendo junto con Miguel

Los chicos comenzaron a recorrer el largo camino flotante, Hiro dudaba mientras pasaba de una plataforma a otra, después de todo la caída parecía ser larga, a diferencia de Miguel que prácticamente se pasaba de una a otra sin preocupación alguna

-Y... ¿A quién vamos a ver? - pregunto Hiro mientras bajaba de la última plataforma

-A una vieja amiga –dijo cuando llegaron a una enorme sala -¿HOLA? -grito preguntando ya que no había nadie

-Hola, Miguel – respondió una áspera voz – hace mucho que no nos vemos

-Eh... Miguel... es tu... ¿Amiga? - pregunto Hiro confundido buscando la fuente de la extraña voz

-No – respondió el mexicano reflejando enojo en su rostro y en su voz - ¡MUESTRATE! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a un viejo amigo

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto asustado ante la hostil actitud de Miguel

-Ah ya veo que tienes un nuevo amigo- dijo la voz en tono burlesco

-¡Aléjate de el!

-Tranquilo Miguelito

-¿Miguel?, ¿Quién es?

-Hola, Hiro Hamada, soy Xibalba – Dijo un ser oscuro y alado que apareció entre los chicos justo frente a Hiro

-¡Oye! - dijo Miguel girándose rápidamente -¡No te le acerques!

-Oye chico- dijo Xibalba encarando al mexicano- No me hagas enojar, no querrás que algo le pase a tu amiguito o ¿Si? - amenazo colocándose atrás de Hiro colocando su mano en el cuello

Xibalba y Miguel se observaban a los ojos mientras Hiro aterrado de su actual situación solo se quedaba quieto temblando esperando, el mexicano comenzó a acercarse sin dejar de ver los cráneos rojos que el gobernante del inframundo tenía por pupilas, mientras este con cada paso del chico cerraba más y más la mano que rodeaba el cuello del Hamada

-¡XIBALBA! – grito el mexicano brincando hacia Xibalba

-¡RIVERA! - grito en respuesta el ser alado soltando a Hiro y atrapando a Miguel

En el momento en que el Hamada sintió que su cuello era liberado dio un salto para salir del alcance del lúgubre personaje tropezando y cayendo a un par de metros, cuando finalmente pudo recuperarse se giró para observar lo que estaba sucediendo tras de él, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasándose escuchaban los gritos de ambos adversarios que estaban, estaban...

-Están... ¿Riendo? - se cuestionó confundido al ver al mexicano siendo elevado por Xibalba

-¿Cómo estas amiguito?- Pregunto el ser alado al Rivera

-Hola Xibalba, hace tiempo que no te veo

-¿Miguel?, eh... ¿Qué pasa?- decía acercándose con cuidado al par de... bueno, Hiro no estaba seguro de su relación

-¡Oh!, lo siento Hiro, no pude resistirme – respondió mientras era colocado en el suelo por el ser oscuro

-Espera... espera, esto fue...

-Una pequeña broma- completo Xibalba sonriendo

-¿Una pequeña broma? Yo por poco... por poco... - decía ante las miradas burlonas del par- ah... ehm... bueno me asuste mucho

-Esa era la idea- dijo el mexicano sonriendo

-Entonces ¿Él es el que nos va a ayudar?

-No – respondió rápidamente – y me sorprende que este aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto curioso

-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi amada? – respondió preguntando mientras se encogía de hombros

-Mmaja... y ¿Dónde está ella?

-Ella está en... ah ehm...- decía dudando evitando la mirada de Miguel

-¿Se pelearon de nuevo?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Está bien, esta con el hombre de cera – dijo alzando los brazos – me pidió que le cuidara el castillo

-¿En serio?

-Casi, en realidad me escabullí - respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso si te lo creo, podrías...

-No

-¡Oh vamos!, necesito hablar con ella, es una emergencia, vengo por... ya sabes

-Oh, bueno ya que – dijo haciendo un movimiento de su mano frente a Miguel haciendo que este desapareciera

-¡OH!, WOW espera ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde esta?

-Lo envié a la cueva de las almas

-A ¿Dónde?

-Ahí vive el hombre de cera

-¿Quién?

-Es el guardián del equilibrio de este mundo y el creador de las velas de la vida de todos y cada uno de los mortales del mundo de los vivos- dijo en un tono serio y formal

-Wow – dijo Hiro impresionado

-Y es un viejo amigo- comento en un tono mas relajado- no te preocupes ya volverá, como sea, será mejor que me vaya antes que regresen

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa chico?

-Eh... yo... ahm...

-Mmm – suspiro diciendo -está bien – mirando al chico- me quedare un poco, igual no creo que sea buena idea dejarte solo

-Gracias

-JAJAJA, no creas que lo hago por ti –dijo mofándose de Hiro- el chico no me lo perdonaría... otra vez

Xibalba se sentó junto al esqueleto que imitándolo tomo asiento también, el chico observo más a detalle al ser, no estaba seguro de que era, parece que una parte era formada por un gas verde, aunque la cara era sólida y sus ropas como una especie de antigua armadura no dejaban ver que había por debajo.

-¿Tengo moscas? O ¿Qué?- pregunto al percatarse que Hiro se le quedaba viendo

-Oh perdón – dijo apartando la vista

-Oye chico y ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, ¿Por qué vinieron? – preguntó haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Oh ah... es que quiero ir a ver a mi hermano al mundo de los vivos

-Aja y ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Oh, es que mi familia no celebra el día de Muertos y no creo que pongan mi foto en un altar

-Oye, oye, aun así hay una forma...

-Miguel ya me dijo, pero ya no hay tiempo para hacer eso

-Y ¿Por qué no esperas al próximo año?, creo que sería un desperdicio usarlas en esto

-¿Usar qué?

-Ohh... entonces ¿No te dijo?

-¿Decirme que?

-Jajajaja, oh vaya, ah de querer sorprenderte, sí que te quiere mucho, debió haber visto algo especial en ti, veamos eres Hiro ¿no? - dijo cerrando los ojos concentrándose

-Eh... ¿Qué...?

-¡Oh chico! – exclamo mientras exploraba en su mente los sucesos que desencadenaron en la muerte de Hiro - ya veo, has pasado por muchas cosas ¡Rayos! – exclamo por segunda vez al presenciar el muro de llamas - así que es así como llegaste aquí - comentaba con los ojos aun cerrados – Algo debe saber que quiere usarlas contigo

-¿Usar qué?

-No se si deba decirte... está bien lo hare, ¿Miguel ya te conto como termino aquí?

-Si, ya me conto lo de Ernesto y Héctor y como el fue...

-Pero no creo que te haya contado todo

-Pero si me lo conto todo, su pueblo, la guitarra, su familia, Ernesto y como...

-Fue mi culpa sabes -dijo interrumpiendo al Hamada - cuándo Ernesto y Héctor aun vivían yo influí en Ernesto, hice que su hambre de éxito fuera más de lo que ya era, pero fue demasiado, hice sin saberlo que fuera capaz de lo que sea

-Pero, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Una apuesta, por el control de este reino, en fin, cuando Ernesto asesino a Héctor, sabíamos que todo se había salido de control, pero no podíamos hacer nada para remediar lo que había pasado

-Pero, eso fue mucho antes de que Miguel siquiera naciera ¿no?

-Eso es correcto chico, intenté al menos quitar esa influencia, pero era imposible, Ernesto simplemente ya estaba corrompido, lo único que hice al parecer fue incrementarlo y aun en su muerte nunca dejo de tener esa hambre

-Esa hambre fue la que hizo que arrojara a Miguel

-Exacto, para cuando intentamos intervenir... bueno ya sabes no pudimos

-Un momento – dijo recordando el principio de la conversación- entonces a esto te referías que Miguel no te lo perdonaría de nuevo

-Si, Miguel es un chico muy especial, aun después de saber esto no me guardo rencor, y que bueno, si no me hubiera perdonado mi esposa tampoco lo hubiera hecho

-Bueno, parece que Miguel no es de los que puedan guardar rencor, pero no me has dicho que es lo que va a usar

-Oh es cierto, pues veras, aun después que Miguel me perdono sentí que debía hacer algo por el chico, ya sabes por mi culpa el murió y paso un año dormido

-Si- dijo Hiro temblando por un escalofrió

-Oh ya veo que tú también, sabes quizás tú también puedas ser un buen guardián

-¿Yo?, pero apenas...

-Está bien, no digo que sea ahora mismo, sabes Miguel fue el primero, y de hecho no era algo oficial

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Antes no existían los guardianes, no eran necesarios, o eso pensábamos, sabes la mayoría no lo necesita

-Pero la mayoría no son todos

-Exacto, Miguel se dio cuenta que había algunos que necesitaban ayuda, al llegar a este mundo

-¿Los que duermen mucho tiempo?

-Si, esos sufren aun después de haber muerto, al principio Miguel era el único que ayudaba y con el tiempo se unieron mas y mas a la causa

-Los que empatizaban

-Si, los que Miguel ayudo y no es que faltaran voluntarios, pero solo podían ayudar los que habían pasado por eso

-Es decir, los que son como nosotros

-Si, pero como sea, es tu decisión...

-Lo haré, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que esta haciendo por mi

-Esta bien, pero tómatelo con calma, primero debes sanarte tu antes de querer sanar a alguien mas

-Entiendo

-Muy bien, eh en que estaba...

-¿Qué es eso?, eh, con lo que me va a ayudar

-Oh cierto, pues veras, junto con el Hombre de cera y mi esposa creamos tres...

-¡Hiro!, ya volví - Exclamo el mexicano que saltando de entre una explosión de pétalos naranjas acompañado de una silueta

-Y esa es mi señal - dijo Xibalba poniéndose de pie – suerte Hiro

-¡XIBALBA! - grito la figura que acompañaba a Miguel

De entre los pétalos emergió una alta figura femenina vestida con un largo vestido rojo con encajes florales naranjas, coronada por un enorme sombrero rojo adornado con pequeñas figuras con forma de cráneo colgando del borde y velas y flores adornando la copa

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -exclamo acercándose rápidamente al ser alado

-Hola amorcito- dijo intimidado- eh yo solo estaba... ya sabes...

-¡Me estaba cuidando! - exclamo Hiro saliendo en defensa de Xibalba - Señora... ehm

-La Muerte – dijo volteando con el chico – pero todos me dicen La Catrina

-¿La Mu... mu... muerte?- pregunto nervioso

-Si – respondió el mexicano sonriendo- pero mejor dile Catrina le gusta más, y no te asustes no te va a hacer nada

-Sra Catrina – dijo acercándose a la dama – Xibalba se quedó para cuidarme

-¿Es verdad? - pregunto encarando al ser alado

-Pues... si, algo así, digo si, no podía dejarlo aquí solo ¿No? – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Genial – dijo sonriendo cambiando su semblante

-¡Hiro ya debemos irnos! – dijo el mexicano apurando a su amigo

-Miguel ya me contó todo – decía La Catrina acercándose al par- y si quieren llegar, ¡Se deben ir ya! – exclamo apuntando hacia la puerta que aún estaba abierta

En el horizonte se podía ver como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a elevarse por sobre la oscuridad de la noche que ya llegaba a su fin, el mexicano al ver esto tomo a Hiro con una mano y con la otra en la boca dio un fuerte silbido

-Miguel, espera... Miguel no, ¿Qué haces? – decía el Hamada mientras era arrastrado por el mexicano hacia el abismo luminoso de donde provenía el bosque del castillo – Migueeeeeee...

Los chicos cayeron un par de metros antes de aterrizar en el lomo de Pepita que se elevó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, al salir los chicos pudieron ver como la pareja de gobernantes se materializaban en la entrada del castillo

-Y ¿Qué te dijo Miguelito? - Pregunto Xibalba a su esposa – supe que vino por eso

-Si, parece que finalmente se decidió, estos meses le tomo mucho aprecio a ese chico

-¿Meses?, ¿Estuvo varios meses en el sueño?

-Eso dice Miguel

-Aun así, usarlas para...

-Miguel tenía un presentimiento, veras cuando estaba en la cueva de las almas...

_-¡Catrina! - Exclamo el mexicano al aparecer de la nada_

_-¿Miguel?, ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_-Llegué a tu castillo, pero no había nadie, bueno si estaba Xibalba y le pedí aventón- dijo explicándose rápidamente_

_-¡¿Xibalba está en mi castillo?!- exclamo enojada – le advertí que no fuera, cuando lo agarre vera lo que..._

_-Espera, ¿No lo puedes perdonar?, ¿Por esta vez?, ¿Qué hizo esta vez?, ¿Trampa en una apuesta? - dijo lanzando las preguntas sin darle oportunidad de responderlas_

_-¿Tu qué crees?_

_-Si me lo imagine, pero no importa qué bueno que estaba ahí, nunca te hubiera encontrado a tiempo_

_-¿A tiempo?_

_-Necesito que... Ah no hay tiempo, las necesito – dijo impaciente_

_-Tranquilo Miguel, siempre hay tiempo, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa? - pregunto tranquilamente – creo que algo te pasa_

_-Está bien- respondió resignado- Y el hombre de cera, supongo que el también querrá escucharlo_

_-Él está haciendo algunas velas, será mejor no importunarlo_

_-Ok, veras – comenzó a relatar mientras caminaba junto a la Catrina - esta este chico, se llama Hiro, hace tiempo me asignaron como su guardián, todo era normal, ya sabes lo normal para mí_

_-Si comprendo_

_-Pero había algo, algo que no sé, no era normal, no se explicarlo, pensaba que como siempre cuando despertara terminara fuese lo que fuese_

_-Y me imagino que eso no se ha detenido_

_-No, en cambio está peor, creo que es por su hermano_

_-¿Tadashi?_

_-Si, ¿Sabes que le pasa?_

_-No, pero quizás esto nos aclare algo – decía acercándose a un pedestal con un enorme libro – veamos Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi – repetía mientras pasaba de una hoja a la otra - Aja_

_-¿Lo encontraste? - pregunto recordando la última vez que había estado frente al libro de la vida, el día que había despertado_

_-Si, veamos que dice - dijo paseando su vista por la página - ¡oh vaya!, necesito – dijo extendiendo una mano hacia las velas que adornaban el recinto, haciendo que una se acercara a su mano_

_-¿Esa es...?- Pregunto al ver la vela con la débil llama en ella_

_-¡Oh no! - exclamo -, su hermano ha... Miguel, toma – dijo extendiendo su brazo dándole un pañuelo que servía de envoltorio- deben irse de inmediato_

_-Entonces... - dijo el mexicano presionando el pañuelo contra su pecho – estaba en lo cierto...  
_

-Fue una suerte que me lo enviaras a la cueva de las animas

-No creerás que su hermano...

-Espero que no... - dijo la Catrina observando a los chicos alejarse 

-Muy bien Pepita, ya sabes a donde vamos – dijo el mexicano que estaba siendo abrazado por un tembloroso esqueleto – Eh... Hiro, ya me puedes soltar

-No gracias, así estoy bien

-Bueno al menos déjame mover los brazos

-¿Eh?, oh perdón- dijo el chico liberándolo

-Mucho mejor

-Y... ¿Qué paso?

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien porque tengo esto – dijo el mexicano al sacar un par de cuerdas de guitarra – cuerdas nuevas para mi guitarra

-Espera un segundo, vinimos hasta acá ¿Por unas cuerdas?

-Si – respondió mientras tomaba la guitarra de su espalda

-¿Es en serio?, ¿Qué son mágicas o qué?

-Eh... si – respondió de nuevo quitando un par de cuerdas de la guitarra

\- Oh... Qué bien – dijo apenado -Entonces... ¿Si podre ir al mundo de los vivos?

-Por supuesto que sí, para eso venimos ¿No? -respondió sonriendo a Hiro

-Si, oye entonces... eso es lo que te dio Xibalba

-¿Xibalba te conto?- pregunto sorprendido

-Si, me pareció raro que te conociera, parece ser alguien importante o poderoso y hablamos un poco

-Pues sí, es alguien importante y poderoso, el junto con la Catrina y el hombre de cera me dieron las tres cuerdas

-Espera, aquí solo hay dos

-Si bueno, ya usé una, tenía que devolver algo al mundo de los vivos- dijo mientras colocaba las cuerdas en la guitarra

-¿Devolver?

-Si, la foto que tomé del altar, cuando desperté justo un año después de morir, el día de muertos había vuelto a pasar, entonces me enteré que mamá Imelda no pudo pasar al mundo de los vivos, esa era la única foto que tenían de ella

-La foto, es cierto, sin eso no es posible pasar ¿verdad?

-Si, me sentí muy mal, no solo no pude salvar a papá Héctor, también había hecho que mamá Imelda no pudiera pasar de nuevo, fue entonces cuando llego Xibalba, me contó lo que había hecho hace mucho con Ernesto

-La forma en que influyo en el

-Al principio cuando comenzó a contármelo me sentí muy enojado, básicamente había provocado la muerte de papá Héctor y la mía, mamá Imelda, casi le vuela la cabeza de un botazo cuando escucho eso, pero conforme lo relataba me daba cuenta que sabía de su error y de cómo quiso solucionarlo

-Pero no lo hizo

-No es que no haya querido, sabes ellos básicamente son dioses, pero tienen como regla entre ellos no intervenir en este mundo o en el otro, por eso cuando decidieron hacerlo fue muy tarde, ni ellos pudieron predecir que Ernesto fuera capaz de caer tan bajo

-Supongo que eso era imprevisible, aun para ellos

-En fin, lo perdone, después de todo no valía la pena estar enojado y ya nada se podía hacer, un par de días después Xibalba, La Catrina y El Hombre de Cera aparecieron en casa con las cuerdas y me las dieron a forma de disculpa

-¿Las Tres cuerdas?, ¿No pudieron darte algo más?

-No creo que pudieran hacerlo

-¿Por qué?, ¿No son básicamente dioses?

-Si, pero como te dije tienen sus reglas, en teoría no pueden conceder deseos, por eso me dieron las cuerdas, cada una está ligada a ellos, básicamente las cuerdas se alimentan de su energía y por tanto los deseos están limitados a sus capacidades

-Y ¿Por qué no pediste volver...?

-Las cuerdas no pueden cumplir cualquier deseo y dar la vida está fuera de los limites

-Ya veo...- dijo pensativo – Miguel, no puedo...

-¿Qué?

-Esto, son tus deseos, simplemente no te los puedo quitar

-No seas absurdo, tu no me estas quitando nada

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no puedo tomarlos, puedo esperar un año para...

-Pero no me importa dártelos, no los he usado en tantas décadas, ¿Crees que los usare alguna vez?

-Aun así, usarlos para algo tan banal como...

-¿Ver a tu familia?

-No... yo... es que...

-Hiro no solo tú lo necesitas, también Tadashi

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hiro, aunque no te puedan ver, te pueden sentir, pueden sentir que los amas, Tadashi...

-¿Tadashi?, ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Puedo sentirlo, está sufriendo – dijo llevándose las manos al pecho

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Ustedes tienen una conexión muy fuerte

-Explícate, no te entiendo

-Cuando me asignaron a cuidarte, cuando estaba cerca de ti podía sentir el pesar, es algo normal en mí, puedo percibir los sentimientos de los seres queridos en el mundo de los vivos

-Bueno es normal que se sienta triste...

-No es solo tristeza, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, además lo común es que al aceptar la muerte el sentimiento se desvanezca con el pasar del tiempo, pero en tu caso

-¿Mi caso?

-Esta emoción, solo ha crecido, se ha vuelto... se ha vuelto, doloroso- dijo rompiendo en llanto soltando la guitarra

-Oye... ¿Estas bien? - pregunto sorprendido mientras atrapaba la guitarra– Pepita abajo – pidió al alebrije que rápidamente bajo a tierra en medio de una pequeña plaza poco transitada

-Es demasiado doloroso- dijo bajando de Pepita poniéndose de rodillas– no puedo soportarlo

-Miguel... - dijo dejando la guitarra en pepita mientras bajaba con el chico – no sabía que tú... -Hiro no sabía cómo actuar, parecía que estar junto a él le producía un gran pesar a Miguel –No sabía que estar junto a mi te hacia eso, parece que soy una maldición- dijo derrumbándose en el suelo – parece que solo le provoco dolor a las personas a mi alrededor, tal vez haber muerto haya sido lo mejor para...

-¡NO!, no lo entiendes – dijo el mexicano aun en el suelo aferrándose a su pecho -Tadashi... puedo sentir tristeza, culpa, ira, seguramente tú eras lo más importante para él, así como lo eres para mi

-Yo... yo... espera ¿Qué?

-Si, yo emm... digo soy... soy tu guardián ¿no?- dijo apartando la mirada de Hiro

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto gateando hasta Miguel haciendo que este le mirara a los ojos

-Yo... yo... - decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Me duele mucho

-Miguel... yo... ¿Cómo te ayudo?, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Hiro, debes... debes ir con Tadashi, esto, este sufrimiento, es solo una parte de lo que el sufre, tienes que ayudarlo, él te necesita

-Pero no sé qué hacer, ayúdame, por favor, ¡yo te necesito! - exclamo abrazando a Miguel

-Hiro – dijo susurrando pegándose al Rivera- claro que te ayudare, no podría dejarte solo- dijo poniéndose ambos de pie

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Claro, ya me siento mejor, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? - dijo conteniendo el llanto

-Eso espero... ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora debemos llegar al puente, ahí pediremos el deseo – decía mientras se acercaban al alebrije – solo necesito la guitarra... ¿Y la guitarra? - pregunto rodeando al alebrije y buscando el preciado objeto

-Estaba ahí, sobre Pepita, ¿Se cayo? - se preguntó a si mismo – no imposible, la vi cuando aterrizamos aquí, ¿Crees que alguien se la llevo?

-Puede ser... - dijo pensando- Los instrumentos son muy solicitados estas fechas

-No puede ser, eso es todo, no hay forma que la encontremos entre tanta gente – dijo extendiendo un brazo hacia la multitud

-No te preocupes, ven – respondió tomando la mano de Hiro – Pepita, ayúdanos - decía el mexicano colocando ambas manos en la nariz del alebrije

Pepita olfateo las manos de los chicos consiguiendo una mezcla de sus esencias, rápidamente comenzó a olfatear los alrededores buscando algún indicio, ambos habían tocado la guitarra y Miguel sabía que así sería más fácil para el alebrije encontrar algún rastro, rastro que no tardo en encontrar

Pepita bufo exhalando un gas azulado por la nariz haciendo que el rastro que había encontrado se tonara de un azul brillante, esto impresiono a Hiro que no se esperaba que eso pasara, Miguel por su lado solo sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo

-Ven, ya tenemos algo que seguir – dijo montándose en Pepita extendiéndole la mano a Hiro

Ambos chicos ahora montaban a Pepita que seguía el rastro rápidamente entre las calles de la ciudad, habían recorrido bastante y Hiro le parecía extraño que el ladrón haya ido tan lejos, pensaba que quizás el alebrije habría seguido un rastro equivocado.

Deseaba comentarlo a Miguel, pero ya había aprendido a confiar en la habilidad de Pepita y si Miguel no dudaba del alebrije el mucho menos debía de hacerlo, además lo menos que quería era hacer enojar a Pepita, el alebrije corrió durante bastante tiempo tras el rastro, cuando de pronto desplegó sus alas echándose a volar.

-¡Estamos cerca! - exclamo Miguel – búscala, debe estar por aquí - le indico a su amigo mientras observaba bajo ellos

Hiro imito al mexicano y comenzó a examinar el panorama debajo de ellos, de inmediato noto que la cantidad de pétalos se había incrementado desde la noche anterior y a cada segundo aparecían más, también se dio cuenta que Pepita no dejaba de elevarse.

Este hecho le intrigo, ya que si lo que buscaban estaba debajo ¿Por qué iban hacia arriba?, volteo a ver hacia el frente observando el rostro del alebrije y entonces noto que su atención estaba dirigida hacia arriba de ellos.

-Mi... Miguel – dijo llamando la atención del mexicano – creo que... creo que esta allá – indico apuntando con su mano

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde? - pregunto sin apartar su mirada del suelo

-¡Allá! – respondió halando al mexicano del hombro obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba

Sobre los chicos y en la dirección a donde el felino alado, volaba un alebrije tan grande como Pepita quizás aún más, este otro ser alado tenía algunas púas distribuidas a lo largo de su cuerpo de murciélago, carecía de patas y en lugar de estas se extendía una larga cola como de serpiente y la cabeza parecía ser de mantarraya, al menos eso les pareció a los chicos.

A pesar del tamaño del alebrije, este era muy rápido, al punto de costarle a pepita igualar su velocidad, finalmente y tras mucho esfuerzo, pudieron darle alcance al enorme alebrije, pero Pepita no podía seguirle el ritmo y notando esto Miguel decidió saltar dejando al Hamada a cargo de Pepita.

-¡Pepita, cuídalo! - exclamo al momento de saltar hacia el otro alebrije

-Oye, NO, ¡ESPERA! - grito Hiro imitando al mexicano, pero este fue capturado por las fauces de Pepita atendiendo la orden de Miguel

El mexicano cayó sobre el enorme alebrije que no se inmuto ante el peso extra, y justo frente a él de pie una figura encapuchada cargaba la guitarra a su espalda, este parecía que tampoco se había percatado de la presencia del Rivera

-¿Hola? - Dijo Miguel intentando llamar la atención del desconocido personaje – Oye es mi...

-Oh, hola Miguel – respondió el encapuchado girándose nervioso

-¡Ernesto! - exclamo no tan sorprendido – Oye – dijo suspirando – ya habíamos hablado de esto, no puedes usarlos

-Pero, Miguel – respondió tomando la guitarra abrazándola - vamos sabes que no todo fue mi culpa, tú sabes que Xibalba...

-Si lo sé – interrumpió llevándose una mano al cabello – por eso le dije que no te exiliaran a... a ya sabes dónde, pero tú fuiste el que eligió hacer esas cosas, tú fuiste el que enveneno a Héctor, tú fuiste el que me arrojo

-Pe... pero, yo no, fue Xibalba el que...

-No hay peros, tu pudiste haber luchado contra eso, pero decidiste no hacerlo, decidiste asesinarnos, ¡Tú lo decidiste!, no Xibalba

-Vamos Miguel, ayúdame, la gente ya prácticamente no me recuerda, desde que descubrieron lo que hice...

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar –sentencio desviando la mirada – necesito esos deseos para alguien mas

-¿Alguien más?, ¿Quién podría ser más importante que...?

-Eso no te incumbe, ahora por favor, regrésame la guitarra – decía mientras se acercaba a Ernesto

-¡No! - exclamo dando un paso atrás - esta es mi última oportunidad de volver a ser recordado, imagina – dijo sonriendo – Ernesto de la Cruz aparece de entre los muertos, sería mi gran regreso, millones me volverían a recordar

-¡No son para eso! - Exclamo molesto – y lo sabes, decidí que los deseos no se concedieran para motivos egoístas, ahora dame esa guitarra

-Vamos Migue – dijo acercándose al Rivera – solo ocupo uno por favor

-No, lo siento – dijo apartando la mirada

-Es una lástima – comento tristemente – ¡Porque me obligas a hacer esto! - exclamo furioso mientras elevaba la guitarra en contra de Miguel

El Rivera apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero la guitarra lo golpearía en la cabeza sin importar lo que hiciera, el ataque a traición de Ernesto no le daba tiempo de esquivar o bloquearlo con los brazos, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en cambio solo sintió una brisa de aire.

-¡AHHHHH!

Un grito familiar hizo que abriera los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Hiro caía sobre Ernesto haciéndole perder el balance, Pepita había llegado con el Hamada justo a tiempo para evitar que Ernesto completara su ataque, aunque esto hizo que el alebrije gastara mucha energía haciendo que quedara muy rezagada

Ahora de la Cruz y Hiro forcejeaban uno encima del otro disputando la guitarra, esto hizo que el alebrije sobre el que viajaban se retorciera y se inclinara haciendo caer a Ernesto a Miguel y a la guitarra, los esqueletos pudieron sujetarse del pelaje del animal, la guitarra quedo colgando de la correa en una de las púas del alebrije entre los esqueletos

-¡Miguel! - Exclamo Hiro que rápidamente se acercó para auxiliarlo

-Hiro, la guitarra – dijo el Rivera que veía como Ernesto intentaba tomarla – tómala, es tu única forma de ver a tu hermano

El Hamada se detuvo en seco, por un lado, veía como Miguel se aferraba intentando no caer del alebrije y por el otro veía como su boleto al mundo de los vivos estaba a punto se ser reclamado por Ernesto

-Oye, que esperas, ¡tómala! - exclamo Miguel intentando hacer que su amigo reaccionara

Miguel sujeto a las púas no podía sostenerse y comenzó a resbalar al mismo tiempo que la guitarra se desenganchaba del alebrije, Hiro no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo y se lanzó hacia lo más importante en ese momento

-¡Te tengo! - dijo al tiempo que tomaba al mexicano

-Hiro, la guitarra...

-shshshshsh - dijo el esqueleto interrumpiendo - no me podría perdonar el perderte sin intentar haber hecho lo posible, además no puedo permitir que vayas a la oscuridad- dijo observando al oscuro abismo sobre el que volaban

Ernesto se colgó de los mechones de pelo del alebrije tomando la guitarra antes que esta cayera al vacío, pero esto solo hizo que la bestia se inquietara más de lo que ya estaba haciendo que se retorciera de nuevo haciendo que Ernesto cayera al vacío junto con la guitarra.

Los chicos lograron sostenerse el tiempo suficiente como para que Pepita les diera alcance de nuevo abandonando finalmente el lomo del otro alebrije

-Hiro, la guitarra... no podremos... - decía Miguel tristemente mirando el abismo

-Está bien – dijo tranquilamente – no podía dejar que regresaras a la oscuridad

-Gracias, pero ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - pregunto consternado - ya casi no tenemos tiempo, debemos...

-Separarnos -dijo fríamente - creo que será mejor que me aleje

-¿Qué?, de ¿Qué hablas? – pregunto confundido

-Sin los deseos, no podre ir con Tadashi, eso quiere decir que si estas cerca de mi seguirás sufriendo – respondió agachando la mirada

-Oye, no me vengas con eso ahora – dijo algo enojado -no me rendiré contigo, así que no te rindas cuando las cosas no salen como se planeaban

-¿Qué dij...?

-Solo necesitamos otro plan, ¡ver las cosas desde otro ángulo! - exclamo sonriendo – y creo saber que podemos hacer

-Creo que eso tienen en común – murmuro sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, solo estoy... estoy feliz que aun quieras ayudarme, ¡está bien!, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pepita, vamos a casa, ocuparemos mucha ayuda – pidió al alebrije que volaba rápidamente bajo el sol del medio día


	4. Chapter 4

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, Tadashi permanecía acostado en su cama observando como se desplazaban las sombras producto de la interacción de sus persianas y los últimos rayos de sol.

Poco a poco las nítidas sombras se convertían en borrones que se desvanecían frente a sus ojos al tiempo que la habitación de los Hamada iba siendo consumida por la penumbra, esa habitación que en algún tiempo del pasado le había parecido pequeña, ahora le parecía enorme.

Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en que era despertado bruscamente en la madrugada por un robot de pelea fuera de control, la luz al otro lado de la habitación que no le dejaba dormir por la noche, esos ruidosos videojuegos que no le permitían concentrarse cuando necesitaba estudiar.

Las caras que hacía cuando intentaban controlar al problemático robot, la burlona risa cuando ganaba en sus estrepitosos videojuegos, la sonrisa que involuntariamente hacia cuando trabajaba por la noche sin saber que era observado, su voz, que ya podría escuchar de nuevo.

-Como te extraño – murmuro dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos mientras era vencido por el cansancio

Tadashi se dejó llevar esperando poder descansar, ese día había sido especialmente estresante, pero su mente no se lo dejaría tan fácil, tan solo cerro los ojos y como si deseara castigarse a sí mismo recordó los que había pasado esa tarde al tiempo que era arrastrado por Morfeo.

_Esa tarde cuando el joven Hamada entró al lucky cat café encontró una escena que no veía hace tiempo, en una de las mesas Honey y su tía Cass charlaban mientras bebían una taza de café, si bien se les veía tranquilas, se notaba que no era "solo" una charla_

_-¡Tadashi! -Exclamo Cass al ver entrar al chico – ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto viendo su semblante_

_-Hola tía Cass, Honey – saludo apáticamente a las mujeres pasando de largo_

_-¿Ya comiste? – pregunto la mujer rápidamente antes que el chico entrara a la trastienda – Hice..._

_-Gracias tía, pero no tengo hambre- interrumpió mientras se dirigía a la escalera, el Hamada subió rápidamente los escalones sin detenerse hasta llegar a lo mas alto de su casa, donde su habitación le esperaba, sin percatarse que alguien le seguía silenciosamente a pesar de su elevado calzado_

_-Tadashi – dijo Honey llamando la atención de este antes que entrara a su habitación_

_Honey ya sabia que si Tadashi entraba no tendría posibilidad de hablarle, todos habían sido vetados de ese cuarto por el joven universitario, esa habitación se había convertido en su templo, donde las cosas de Hiro permanecían intactas._

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-¿Hablar?- preguntó murmurando - ¿Hablar de que?, ¿De como por mi culpa Hiro murió?, ¿De que no pude protegerlo? – decía fríamente_

_-No – Dijo agachando la mirada - Tadashi, comprendo como te sientes..._

_-Tu... no sabes – dijo elevando su voz sin cambiar su frío tono – como me siento, ¡tu no has visto como a la persona mas importante de tu vida es... !_

_-¡Tienes razón! – afirmo la chica – pero ahora veo como la persona mas importante de mi vida esta perdiendo la suya – replico dejándolo perplejo – Tadashi, ¿Crees que Hiro querría esto?, ¿Crees que el querría verte sufrir?_

_-¡Hiro ya no está! – decía girándose encarando a la rubia - ¿Entiendes?, ya no esta y nunca regre..._

_-¡Te equívocas! – exclamo mirándolo a los ojos – El nunca se fue, no mientras lo recuerdes, mientras lo tengas en el corazón_

_-¿Recordarlo?, ¿Crees que no lo recuerdo? – Pregunto bajando la mirada - Todos los días lo hago, tengo su rostro grabado a fuego – dijo girando de nuevo a la puerta - cada que cierro los ojos veo su mirada y el terror que había en ella – decía mientras abría la puerta – y cada noche sueño con esos últimos momentos en que no pude hacer nada – dijo entrando a la habitación_

_-¡Tadashi! – exclamo llamando la atención del chico mientras este cerraba la puerta – ¿Crees que Hiro querría que lo recordarás así? – pregunto haciendo que el chico detuviera su acción un momento – lo que paso fue algo horrible, pero no podemos dejar que nos consuma, esta bien llorar y desahogarte dejar que las lagrimas se lleven tus penas, quizás sea la única manera de sobreponerse_

_-Yo..._

_\- Y después, de eso, debes recordarlos, pero solo las cosas maravillosas que hicieron cuando aun seguía con nosotros_

_-Yo... no tengo permitido eso- dijo llevándose una mano a los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta,_ enclaustrándose en el reino de los sueños

Tadashi no lo vio, pero después de cerrar la puerta Honey se detuvo un momento pensando en lo que Tadashi le había dicho, quizás había pasado los límites, pero no importaba, los últimos meses habían tratado a Tadashi con mucha delicadeza, quizás demasiada, tal vez y solo tal vez un cambio en la forma de tratarlo es lo que ocupaba. 

-Aun no me rindo contigo – murmuro la chica cuando bajo las escaleras 

-¡Aun no podemos rendirnos! – exclamo Miguel frente al resto de los Rivera

Hiro observaba como el mexicano hablaba frente a su familia, a su muy numerosa familia, el mitad nipón aun no salía de su asombro, al principio cuando habían llegado a la casa Rivera, o mejor dicho, la torre Rivera, ya que como el resto de ese mundo (o al menos lo que había visto) estaba compuesto de niveles.

Cada piso era habitado por los familiares dependiendo de la generación a la que pertenecían, en el caso de los Rivera, Hiro suponía que serían 4 o 5, tal vez mas generaciones, Miguel le había presentado a todos sus familiares, sus padres, sus primos, sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus tío-abuelos, sus bisabuelos, su cuñado y finalmente Imelda, la primera matriarca de los Rivera

Hiro intento memorizar los nombres de los miembros de la familia y el parentesco que guardaban con Miguel, pero eran tantos y se los presento tan rápido que termino mareado por la cantidad de saludos, abrazos y besos recibidos, justo después de lo cual el mexicano comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado.

Les hablo de los acontecimientos sucedidos cuando Hiro despertó y con permiso del mismo la forma en que había perecido, también porque les envió la nota de que regresaría hasta el día siguiente y que se llevaría a Pepita, su petición a la Catrina y a Xibalba y como las cuerdas cayeron en un abismo con de la Cruz

-Debe haber alguna manera de hacer que Hiro llegue al mundo de los vivos

-Pero Miguel – hablo la matriarca – sabes que tiene que pasar por los guardias

-Bueno Papá Héctor pudo hacerlo, no sé por qué Hiro no podría hacerlo

-Pero mijo...– tomo la palabra su abuela Elena – supongamos que puede pasar a los guardias, sabes que el puente no le permitiría cruzar

-Pero... - Miguel se quedó callado ante esa afirmación, su abuelita tenía toda la razón, aunque Hiro pudiera llegar hasta el puente de pétalos, no podría cruzarlo

-Perdón – dijo Hiro uniéndose a la charla – ¿Qué es lo que pasa si toco el puente?

-Nada realmente – respondió el padre de Miguel

-Simplemente te hundirías - completo la madre del chico - seria como si intentaras caminar sobre, pues... pétalos

-¿Pero el puente no es de pétalos? - pregunto confundido

-Si – respondió Rosa – como te lo explico, si tu foto está en el altar, podrías pisar sobre el puente, como si fuera sólido, pero si no hay una foto...

-Es como si no hubiera puente – completo el chico dando a entender que había comprendido

-Exacto – dijo Miguel – necesitaríamos que lo pasaras...

-¡Volando! – dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó

-¡Ya se que podemos hacer! - Exclamo Miguel a su familia – pero necesitaremos su ayuda

Los Rivera se juntaron alrededor de los chicos mientras Miguel explicaba el plan a grandes rasgos, conforme lo escuchaban algunos daban ideas de cómo podrían hacerlo y otros mejoraban las ideas mientras que el resto escuchaba asintiendo y comprendiendo que es lo que deberían hacer para que el plan tuviera éxito.

-Entonces ¿Qué opinan? – pregunto el mexicano a su familia

-Este plan es loco, arriesgado, poco pensado y seguro que nos meteríamos en problemas - respondió el primo Abel

-¿Pero creen que funcione?

-Te damos un 50/50 - respondieron al tiempo Benny y Manny

-¿Entonces lo haremos? - pregunto de nuevo Miguel

-¡Claro! – respondieron todos los Rivera en coro

-Esperen, un segundo – dijo Hiro llamando la atención de todos – no podemos hacer esto, ustedes mismos lo dijeron, esto los meterá en problemas

-No te preocupes por eso Hiro – dijo Miguel tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo – No sería la primera vez que hacemos algo raro

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga – interrumpió la Sra. Socorro – tú debes ir con tu hermano y eso es lo único que importa, así que más te vale que te vayas preparando – dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda alentándolo

-Yo... yo... yo no se como – dijo tomando una postura rígida como un soldado - pero se los voy a compensar

-Muy bien, es hora ya saben que hacer – sentencio Miguel haciendo que todos los Rivera salieran en camino a la frontera con el mundo de los vivos – los alcanzaremos allá – dijo con lo que todos asintieron

-Mijo – dijo la madre de Miguel – tienes que decirle – le susurro al chico al momento que salía dejando solos a los chicos

-Hiro – le llamo el Rivera después de unos segundos – tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto extrañado

-Antes de hacer esto hay algo que debes saber – dijo acercándose al chico – aun cuando pasemos, no puedo asegurar que lleguemos con Tadashi

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto confundido

-Veras la foto te permite pasar, pero encontrar el camino es otra historia

-¿El camino?, ¿Cuál camino?

-El camino hacia Tadashi, los pétalos en el mundo de los vivos ayudan a formar el puente, pero el camino que hacen con los mismos, nos indica el camino hacia nuestros seres queridos

-Es decir que si no hacen un camino de pétalos...

-Es muy poco probable, pero...

-¡¿Pero?!

-Tengo un as bajo la manga – dijo silbando haciendo que Dante se le acercara

-¿Dante?

-Si, el es mi guía y siempre me ha indicado el camino

-¿Crees que el pueda llevarme con Tadashi?

-Yo estoy seguro que nos puede guiar hacia donde debemos ir – dijo finalmente – aun así, tenías que saber esto, estoy seguro que todos lo saben, pero tú debes saber que no todo pueda salir como...

-Está bien – interrumpió a Miguel – ustedes lo saben y aun así se arriesgarán por mi, me van a ofrecer esta oportunidad, debo tomarla

-Entonces es hora – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-¡Vamos! - Exclamo el Hamada acariciando a Dante – cuento contigo amigo – dijo al alebrije que se le hecho encima lamiéndole el rostro

Los chicos junto con Dante salieron en camino hacia donde todos los familiares de Miguel les esperaban, según lo que habían planeado algunos ya estaban del otro lado de las casillas, cuando Hiro observo las casillas se dio cuenta que eran las mismas que habia visto cuando llego a ese mundo.

-Miguel, este lugar

-Si, es donde nos conocimos, los recién llegados aparecen en la frontera entre los mundos – dijo apuntando hacia ese lugar

-¡WOW! - exclamo al ver el enorme puente que salvaba un enorme abismo – un segundo, ese puente pasa por...

-Si, ese abismo es por donde casi caímos

-Vaya, estamos donde empezamos

-Si, pero ahora no estamos solos – dijo señalando a todos sus familiares

Los chicos se acercaron al grupo formado por su tatarabuela, su bisabuela, su abuela y sus padres, una vez todos juntos se formaron acercándose lentamente a la caseta, durante ese tiempo Hiro se puso muy nervioso, estaba a punto de hacer algo ilegal, o al menos eso creía, no estaba al tanto de las leyes de ese mundo, es decir según le habia contado Miguel suplantar una uniceja era ilegal, pronto llegaría su turno y Miguel podía ver como lucia el Hamada, estaba obviamente nervioso.

-Hiro – dijo tomando la mano de Hiro – ¿Estas bien?

-Yo... ¡eh! – exclamo ante la acción del Rivera- si, es solo que, es la primera vez que, bueno ya sabes

-Vamos – dijo sonriendo – no es la primera vez que no obedeces la ley ¿O sí? - pregunto con una voz burlona – si mal no recuerdo una vez fuiste a la cárcel

-Es cierto – dijo sonriendo – pero esa vez Tadashi...

-Bueno, ahora estás conmigo, y vamos a hacer esto juntos – dijo jalando del chico colocándose frente a la maquina

-Hola Miguel – decía la encargada que se encontraba en los controles – Mhmm... ya conoces las reglas – dijo observando al chico que obviamente no era un Rivera - sabes que a menos que estén en la misma ofrenda, no los podre escanear juntos

-Pero no creo que haya problema

-¿Seguro? - pregunto observando al Hamada

-Si está bien, no te preocupes – respondió sonriendo

-Esta bien como digas – decía mientras presionaba unos botones – sonrían – dijo bromeando mientras activaba la máquina que tomaba una imagen iniciando el reconocimiento con el mundo real – ¡Oh! b...

-¡¡AHORA!! - grito el Rivera dando la señal a toda la familia

En ese instante los chicos salieron corriendo en dirección al puente de pétalos, instante en el que los Rivera se amontonaban en las casetas haciendo que los guardias se confundieran, Hiro miro hacia atrás un segundo, el plan de los Rivera estaba funcionando, o eso parecía ya que ninguno de los guardias los seguía, o al menos eso suponía ya que los familiares de Miguel estaban haciendo un caos.

-¿Listo? - pregunto al Hamada

-Listo – respondió este apretando la mano de Miguel

Los chicos saltaron al abismo ante la extrañada y atónita mirada la guardia que les había escaneado, no les había quitado la vista de encima, fue la única espectadora ya que la mayoría de los ojos estaban puestos en las casetas donde los Rivera y los guardias forcejeaban, la única guardia que pudo ver que los chicos emergían del abismo sobre Pepita que ya volaba por encima del del puente de pétalos

-¡Esta funcionando! - exclamo Miguel viendo el puente debajo de ellos

-Si, ¡Tadashi ya voy! - dijo observando a su amigo

-¡Dante! - grito el mexicano – tu turno amigo

El alebrije canino voló hacia el Hamada aterrizando a su lado, después de darle unos lametones en el rostro y olfatearlo salió volando frente al felino guiándolo entre los muchos puentes que conectaban ambos mundos.

El perro alado comenzó a descender mientras se dirigía al final de uno de los puentes, al mas brillante de todos según lo veía Hiro, los chicos suponían que ese era su destino al igual que Pepita que imitando al can comenzaba a descender, sin embargo, cuando se acercaban al puente pepita comenzó a bajar más rápidamente

Los chicos no lo notaron de inmediato pero el alebrije comenzaba a cambiar de forma, empezaba a encogerse y ya prácticamente estaban cayendo, según los cálculos de Hiro no podrían llegar hasta el otro lado

-¡Miguel! - Exclamo el chico abrazando al mexicano – ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Rayos! lo olvide, ¡Hiro agárrate fuerte! – grito presionando al chico contra su cuerpo

-¡Miguel! - Exclamo de nuevo apretando el cuerpo del Rivera

-¡No te preocupes!, no te dejare caer, solo agárrate fuerte – decía el Rivera mientras junto con Pepita, Dante y Hiro caían hacia el puente

-¡MIGUEEEEEE...! -Gritaba el Hamada mientras caía sobre el puente de pétalos

-¡HIRO! - grito Tadashi despertando alterado cubierto de sudor, no recordaba completamente lo que había soñado

Eran solo fragmentos, la mayor parte ya se habían disipado y de los que aun podía recordar algo eran dispersos, difusos y confusos, Hiro estaba corriendo, pero era extraño, era como si estuviera corriendo mientras tomaba su mano fue tan real que pudo sentir como Hiro apretaba su mano a cada paso que daban antes de lanzarse al abismo, ese abismo fue lo único nítido, lo suficientemente nítido como para hacerlo despertar de esa manera.

Tadashi se sacudía la cabeza intentando sacarse las imágenes de su cabeza se llevó las manos a su rostro intentando despabilarse, se puso de pie caminando alrededor de la habitación para calmarse, sentía como su corazón latía descontroladamente inclusive podía escucharlo.

A tropezones pudo dar con el escritorio sentándose en la silla y encendiendo una lampara, la oscuridad ya había consumido la habitación, la noche había llegado, pero no podría precisar la hora, se froto los ojos adaptándose a la luz que lo había segado momentáneamente, palmo el escritorio en busca de un reloj que le diera la hora, tomo el pequeño aparato en su mano abriendo lo ojos, al poder enfocar lo que vio fue un pequeño robot.

Tadashi observo el aparato en sus manos acariciándolo como si de un gato se tratara, mientras recordaba esa noche cuando lo llevo por primera vez a la universidad, tantas veces lo había recordado y siempre pensaba que si no le hubiera convencido de ir a la universidad tal vez el seguiría ahí, con él.

-Muy bien Megabot – le decía al robot mientras se ponía de pie – creo que es hora – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño cuando una de las piezas del robot se desprendió cayendo sobre su pie descalzo – ¡OUCH! - grito el chico por el dolor que le causo la pequeña pero pesada pieza haciendo que tomara asiento de nuevo mientras tomaba su pie entre sus manos

Un sonido comenzó hacerse presente en la habitación, un sonido que Tadashi conocía muy bien, pero tuvo que descartar esa idea ya que no podría ser posible, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio como desde las sombras donde la luz no alcanzaba a llegar un enorme malvavisco de vinil blanco se le acercaba

-Hola yo soy Baymax – saludo el robot enfermero que recién se había activado – tu asistente médico personal

-¿Baymax? - pregunto confundido levantándose – ¿Cómo...?

-Recibí una alerta medica cuando dijiste ouch

-Espera, yo te deje en la universidad

-Tadashi en una escala del uno al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?

-No... no fue nada – respondió el Hamada aun intrigado– no te preocupes Baymax, solo fue un golpe en el pie

-¿Te duele cuando lo presiono? -pregunto acercándose al Hamada apuntando al pie

-No es nada, estoy bien – respondió deteniendo al robot

-Puedes llorar sí quieres, llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor

-No Baymax, estoy bien en serio, además... no puedo... no puedo llorar

-¿Por qué no puedes?, te escaneare en busca de lesiones

-Baymax... -dijo suspirando – olvídalo – dijo resignado que el robot seguiría su protocolo

\- Escaneo completo... Oh cielos, detecto quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en tu brazo derecho y en el rostro, aunque las heridas se han tratado adecuadamente no han sanado totalmente, además de niveles anormales de serotonina, norepinefrina y dopamina además presentas fatiga y patrones neuronales entre otros síntomas

-Baymax...

-Mi diagnóstico, depresión, recomiendo contacto con familiares y amigos

-Baymax detente...

-Contactando a familiares y amigos – decía mientras su estomago se iluminaba con gráficos que indicaban que se estaba comunicando con sus contactos mas cercanos

-No Baymax alto – dijo levantando la voz – Baymax estoy satis...

-No puedo contactar con Hiro - indico el robot sorprendiendo a Tadashi

-Hiro... – decía agachando la mirada - no te va a responder – afirmo acercándose al escritorio

-¿Por qué? – pregunto ingenuamente el robot – ¿No está dentro del área de cobertura?

El Hamada abrió un cajón del escritorio sacando un teléfono inteligente bastante dañado, la pantalla estaba quebrada, y el armazón mostraba que habia sido expuesto a altas temperaturas al punto en que el teléfono mismo estaba deformado a causa de que la batería habia explotado

-¡Oh cielos! – exclamo Baymax observando el dispositivo, haciendo conexiones entre el estado del aparato y el Tadashi – eso explica que no pueda comunicarme, ¿Hiro se encuentra...?

-Muerto – respondió antes que el robot terminara la pregunta

-¿Hiro murió? – dijo el robot acercándose a Tadashi

-Si Baymax, Hiro murió

-Eso explica tu estado, es necesario consultar con un...

-Baymax, se que sigues tu protocolo, pero realmente no es...

-Tadashi, sin los cuidados necesarios tu estado...

-Baymax estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado – dijo rápidamente y algo molesto

-... - El robot medico se quedó quieto un segundo mientras observaba a Tadashi – Lo siento, pero en tu estado actual debo bloquear el protocolo de desactivación

-¿De que hablas Baymax? – pregunto confundido – No te agregue ninguna función que te permita hacer eso

-Es una función agregada en un chip secundario – respondió mientras abría su puerto donde un chip purpura se veía a un lado del verde de Tadashi

-¿Chip secundario? – pregunto tomando el chip - ¿Quién lo colo...? – decía mientras observaba el chip en cuyo lateral estaba pegada una etiqueta con una letra muy bien conocida

-Fue agregado por H...

\- Esta bien – dijo colocando el chip donde lo tomo - no hay problema

Tadashi cerro el puerto de Baymax mientras pensaba en lo que habia visto, no recordaba en que momento pudo haberlos dejado solos el tiempo suficiente para que le diseñara y agregara ese chip.

-Baymax, ¿Qué rutinas ejecutas del chip secundario?

-Este chip contiene principalmente mejoras de firmware para mis sistemas de hardware como sensores eficiencia de batería y control de actuadores entre otros, solamente contiene una rutina – decía mientras levantaba un dedo – esta me permite bloquear funciones, protocolos y rutinas a voluntad en función de creerlo conveniente

-Es decir que si lo deseas puedes no dar atención a algún paciente

-...- el robot en silencio se quedó mirando a Tadashi un momento – al contrario, al parecer este protocolo prioriza la atención del paciente

-Entonces que te permite bloquear

-Este protocolo me permite negar la ejecución de órdenes del usuario si yo creo que esto puede ser un peligro para el mismo

-Es decir...

-En tu caso, debido a tus síntomas, creo que desactivarme podría ponerte en peligro

-Pero Baymax, estoy bien

-Tadashi, eso no es verdad, sufres de una grave depresión, además tus quemaduras...

-Esta bien, mira solo... déjame solo, ¿Quieres?, necesito pensar, ¿Puedes salir un momento?

-Esta bien – decía acercándose a la puerta abriéndola – estaré aquí al lado de estos pétalos – dijo sentándose al lado de la puerta

-Si esta bien... espera ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido mientras salía de la habitación junto con el robot que ya se encontraba sentado con algunos pétalos en sus manos – ¿Que es esto?

-Son pétalos de una Tagetes erecta – respondió una vez analizo los pétalos en su mano

-¿Una que?

-Es una flor de la familia Asteraceae originaria de México, tambien conocida como Cempasúchil o flor de muerto

-Espera un segundo – decía tomando unos pétalos del suelo

El Hamada observaba a detalle los pétalos es su mano, le parecían extrañamente familiares, aunque no le extrañaba del todo, durante las ultimas semanas habia estado llevando varios tipos de flores a la tumba de Hiro.

-Son como las que lleve hoy – dijo dejándolas caer al suelo - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Se preguntó mientras seguía el rastro de flores seguido del robot

-Con cuidado, esta oscuro – indico el robot mientras bajaban los escalones hacia la primer planta

-¿Tia Cass? – pregunto al aire al ver que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas – Baymax ¿Detectas algo?

-Escaneando... tu respiración se ha acelerado y tu presión sanguínea ha aumentado, Tadashi ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó al Hamada

-No me refería a eso, y no, estoy bien, me refiero a si detectas a alguien

-Comprendo – decía mientras giraba como si de un radar se tratara – no detecto a nadie

-Que extraño, a donde habrá...

-Pero detecto dos pequeñas lecturas

-¿Dónde?

-Están justo debajo de nosotros

-Deben ser Honey y tía Cass

-Negativo, no detecto señales de vida

-¿Qué? – dijo quedándose quieto un segundo – debe ser que la estructura interfiere tu sensor – dijo retomando el camino por las escaleras hacia abajo

Tadashi inmediatamente noto que el rastro de pétalos no terminaba en la primer planta, si no que seguía hasta la planta baja, se dio cuenta también que las luces de la casa no eran las únicas apagadas, las del café estaban igual.

Poco a poco se acercaba a los últimos escalones procurando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible, ya que intentaba escuchar cualquier señal de vida entre la oscuridad, pero por mas que lo intentaba lo único que podía escuchar eran el sonido que hacia al bajar los escalones.

Una vez llego a lo mas bajo del camino se coloco contra la pared, la situación era por demás extraña, no parecía haber nadie mas que el, pero debía haber algo dado que Baymax habia detectado fuentes de calor.

En la trastienda no parecía haber nada por lo que continuó por el rastro de pétalos hasta el mostrador de la cafetería, conforme se acercaba pudo notar un aroma floral que venia del establecimiento así como unas titilantes sombras que se movían de manera errática

El chico iba pegado a la pared mientras daba un vistazo a donde provenía la débil iluminación que trataba de cubrir el interior del local, en una pared del café pudo ver una especie de altar de varios niveles, adornado con lo que supuso eran láminas de colores con figuras recortadas en las mismas, algo de comida además de ornamentos que no había visto y que con la iluminación le parecieron algo espeluznantes como lo que pudo ver eran calaveras, todo engalanado con flores naranjas, las mismas cuyos pétalos cubrían el piso.

-Tadashi – se escuchó una voz atrás del desprevenido universitario haciendo que este diera un leve brinco

-¡AHH! - grito al tiempo que brinco del susto llevándose una mano al pecho – ¡Casi me da un infarto! - exclamo susurrando

-Mis manos tienen desfibriladores – dijo el robot frotando sus manos cuyas palmas se iluminaban a la vez que emitían un pitido – ¡despejen!

-¡Alto, alto!, es solo una expresión

-Oh, comprendo – dijo bajando los brazos

-Pero... ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al altar

El Hamada se acercó observando los ornamentos más detalladamente paso su mano sobre las láminas de colores dándose cuenta que eran de una especie de papel, además los recortes eran de diversos tipos de flores, además de figuras con llamativos patrones, pero los más extraños eran de esqueletos, algunos eran esqueletos simplemente, en otros los esqueletos bailaban, cantaban y en general parecía como si estuvieran festejando.

Paso su atención a los demás elementos ornamentales donde vio los alimentos como eran alitas picantes, gomitas de dulce y algunos panes que no reconocía acompañados de pequeños cráneos adornados con figuras y líneas de colores, con cuidado tomo uno de los cráneos que destacaba del resto ya que este no estaba decorado, al tacto noto que estaba rasposo además que no estaba pesado, lo acerco a su rostro haciendo que pudiera notar un aroma dulce que antes era cubierto por el floral aroma del cempasúchil, motivado por la curiosidad acerco más el cráneo esta ves a su boca dándole una pequeña lamida

-¿Dulce?, esto esta dulce – se dijo a si mismo colocando el cráneo donde lo había tomado - ¿Qué hace esto aquí? - se preguntó - ¿Quién... ?

Antes de terminar la pregunta pudo ver algo que no había notado, en lo más alto del altar había un par de fotografías de los cuales una le hizo perder el control tomando algunos de los ornamentos del altar arrojándolos contra la pared mientras con ira gritaba el nombre de Honey dando a entender que quería que lo dejaran en paz, que no quería que se metieran en sus asuntos.

-¡Tadashi! ¿Qué haces? - pregunto alguien tras el Hamada tomándole el hombro

-¡Déjame! - exclamo quitándose la mano del hombro mientras iba a por otro elemento del altar

-¿¡Puedes verme!? - exclamo la voz - ¿Pudiste sentirme? - pregunto haciendo que el chico detuviera su arranque de ira

-¡¿Qué?! - pregunto volteando a ver a la persona que le hablaba

-Tadashi, ¿Tú puedes...?

-¡HIRO! - exclamo el mayor de los Hamada mientras se lanzaba hacia el esqueleto que estaba frente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos

El pequeño esqueleto correspondió al gesto abrazándolo, en un principio Tadashi había quedado conmocionado por el esqueleto, pero lo había reconocido casi al instante, no sabía que pasaba, solo sabía que podía abrazar de nuevo a su hermano

-Hiro, eres... ¿Eres tú?, es decir sé que eres tú pero, ¿Eres tú... tu?, tu ¿Tu real? - pregunto algo confundido

-Eh... si, digo todo ha sido tan irreal últimamente, pero si soy yo – respondió sonriendo

-Pero como es que... ¿Estás aquí?, o ¿Yo estoy... en el más allá?

-Eh, bueno no sé qué pasa, y no, aun sigues en el café, créeme el mundo de los muertos no se parece nada al café de mi tía

-Pero que, ¿morí?, ¿Por qué te puedo ver?, sentir, ¿Por qué eres un esqueleto?, ¿Por qué no soy yo un esqueleto?

-A eso bueno, no sé, pero creo que se quién sabe – dijo mientras señala a una mesa poco iluminada donde se encontraba una pequeña silueta

-¿Quién es? - pregunto viendo a la sombra que se acercaba

-Él es mi gua... él es mi mejor amigo, me ah cuidado mucho

-¿Cuidado?, ¿Qué ah pasado?

-Oh, eh... nada hehehe, es que me ayudo a venir

-¿Es cierto? - pregunto a la figura que ya había salido a la luz

-Si, pero tuvimos mucha suerte, de no haber sido por la ofrenda... - decía mientras señalaba el altar

-¿Eso les ayudo a llegar?

-Veras – respondió Miguel – si no hay una foto en una ofrenda, es prácticamente imposible que algún difunto pueda pasar a este mundo

Si – dijo Hiro – sin la ofrenda yo...

_El Hamada gritaba mientras caía hacia el puente de pétalos, el no sabía qué pasaría si lo tocaba ¿Se quedaría atorado? o ¿Caería al vacío?, en todo caso estaba seguro que no podría pasar al mundo de los muertos, coloco sus manos frente a si para prepararse para la caída, el par de chicos chocaron contra el puente haciendo que los huesos se repartieran por el puente_

_-¡Miguel!, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el Hamada mientras su cabeza rodaba_

_-No se, pero tenemos que armarnos_

_-¿Cómo? Nunca me había pasado esto_

_-Solo concéntrate – decía mientras sus huesos se acercaban entre si – piensa que es lo que quieres_

_-Ok, ok – decía mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como sus partes se armaban – creo que está funcionando, si creo que esta... - El Hamada abrió los ojos solo para ver como Miguel tomaba sus partes mientras las unía_

_-No te preocupes – decía tomando su cabeza – ya aprenderás, pero ahora debemos irnos_

_-Pero porque no me hundo en..._

_-No tengo idea, pero mejor averigüémoslo luego..._

-Y ya vimos porque – decía el mexicano señalando el altar – si no hubieras puesto eso...

-Yo no lo puse – interrumpió Tadashi – creo que lo puso Honey

-¿Honey? - pregunto Miguel

-Es una amiga de Tadashi, creo que le agradarías, te pareces mucho a ella... al menos en tu forma de ser

-¿En serio?, espero conocerla pronto... digo no tan pronto hehehe – decía algo apenado – pero me sorprende este altar, tiene de todo

-Mira tiene papel picado, calaveras de azúcar, comida flores de cempasúchil

-Con que así se llaman esas cosas – comento Tadashi

-Si – decía acercándose a la ofrenda – Wow una guitarra – Hiro no me dijiste que tocabas la guitarra

-No lo hago, ¿Por qué Honey dejaría una guitarra?

-No se, para ser franco no se por qué Hizo esto – respondió Tadashi

-Por el Dia de Muertos – respondió Miguel – este día y solo este día podemos venir a ver a nuestros familiares en el mundo de los vivos, pero solo si hay un altar con nuestra foto

-Entonces, ¿Esto es normal? - pregunto mientras señalaba a los esqueletos

-Oh no, no deberías vernos, de hecho, estas maldito

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Maldito? es decir ¿Cómo por una bruja? - pregunto Hiro

-No, es más como una maldición familiar

-¿Familiar?, como es posible – pregunto Hiro – yo no lo...

-Ah no, lo que paso fue eso – dijo apuntando al desastre que antes era una ofrenda

-Oh... entonces fue por eso... - dijo Tadashi avergonzado

-Si, y tenemos que regresarte antes de... - dijo moviendo su dedo anular apuntando a la mano de Tadashi

-¡WOW! – Exclamo viendo que la carne de su mano lentamente se desvanecía - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que regresarte antes del amanecer, o te quedaras en el mundo de los muertos

-Espera, eso quiere decir que podría...

-¡No Tadashi! - Exclamo Hiro - ni lo pienses, debes volver, piensa en tía Cass, en Honey, en...

-¡¿Por qué no puedo?!, ¿No se supone que es mi decisión?, ¡¿Que importa que...?!

-¿¡DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS!? - Grito el Rivera llamando la atención de los Hamada - ¿Crees que no importa?, ¿Cómo es posible que tu pienses eso?

-¿Qué...?

-¡Como es posible que tú!, ¡El hermano!, ¡El héroe de Hiro pueda pensar de esa manera!, ¿Acaso todo lo que me dijo de ti fue mentira?, ¡No puedo creer que sean la misma persona!

-Miguel... - dijo el menor de los Hamada intentando calmar al mexicano

-¿Como puedes ser tan egoísta? - dijo mientras se apartaba de los chicos

-Hiro, ¿Qué le ...? - pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

-Tadashi, a Miguel... - dudo un segundo de continuar - a Miguel le paso lo mismo que a ti, intento volver, pero no lo logro, murió en el mundo de los muertos y... bueno no se los detalles, pero paso por mucho sufrimiento

-Oh... yo... creo que debería... - dijo girando hacia Miguel

-¡Tadashi! - Exclamo Hiro llamando la atención de su hermano - sé que te culpas por lo que me paso, sé que por eso no quieres volver – comento pensando que era hora de enfrentar esos sentimientos que carcomían a Tadashi

-¡Hiro!, ¡perdón!, fue por mí que...

-Alto Tadashi, sé que sufres mucho, pero... - dijo dando un vistazo a Miguel que ahora les prestaba atención a los Hamada

-¡Hiro!, ¡perdón!, perdón debí haber sido yo, debí...

-Tadashi, no te puedo perdonar

-Hiro... - dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras veía a su hermano - yo... yo...

-No tienes la culpa de nada – dijo colocando su frente en la de su hermano

-Pero Hiro si no hubiera...

-Tu entraste por que fue tu decisión, yo entre por que fue mi decisión, lo que me paso a mí fue algo que tu no podías predecir ni menos controlar, si alguien es el responsable de mi muerte fui yo y solo yo

-Pero...

-Tadashi, si realmente me quieres... - dijo mirándole a los ojos – debes volver, si quieres hacerme feliz, vuelve y vive tu vida, se para los demás el héroe que ya eres para mí – dijo abrazándolo – Te amo hermano

-Hiro yo también te amo – decía sorprendido mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos empapando su rostro

-Miguel, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Hiro que seguía abrazado a Tadashi

-Bueno, antes que nada – dijo acercándose a los hermanos – Tadashi ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Eh... si claro – afirmo poniéndose de pie mientras observaba a Miguel – oh y perdón por...

-No te preocupes, no hay manera que pudieras saberlo, pero ahora – dijo tomando la mano de Tadashi – necesito que tomes esto y... - dijo acercándose a Tadashi susurrando algo al oído - iba a hacerlo yo, pero creo que lo mejor será que tú te encargues

-¿Qué se encargue de qué? - pregunto Hiro intrigado

-Bueno de esto - decía Tadashi mientras le mostraba la mano dejándole ver unas pinturas

-Oye esas son...

-Si, pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte en eso, pero ya que tu hermano está aquí, deberías aprovecha – dijo sonriéndole a Hiro

-Pero, ¿Esta bien?, no te meterás en problemas

-Tú no te preocupes, yo me encargo – respondió riendo – así podrán compartir algo especial

-Gracias – dijo abrazando al chico sonriendo – te dije que era el mejor

-Si – contesto observando a los chicos – eso parece, creo que ya sé que dibujar

Los esqueletos se acercaron a Tadashi que ya preparaba las pinturas, se colocó frente a su hermano haciendo que cerrara los ojos – ¿Te llamas Miguel? - pregunto mientras combinaba algo de azul y rojo en la palma de la mano

-Si – Respondió mientras veía el movimiento circular de su mano

-Sabes una amiga me conto una historia – dijo mientras colocaba algo más de pintura azul en su mano – yo estaba aún en el hospital y ella me visitaba todos los días, pero yo siempre fingía que estaba dormido

-Tu amiga ¿Es Honey?

-Si, siempre me contaba cosas para hacerme ver que la vida era buena, eras historias de su familia, pero yo siempre las ignoraba tenía mucho resentimiento y no quería escuchar nada de lo que me decía

-Eso no es bueno

-Ahora lo sé, en fin, esa historia era sobre su tío... bisabuelo... creo, la historia era sobre... eh bueno básicamente por un rencor absurdo su tío murió muy joven, huyo buscando cumplir un sueño que su familia no aprobaba

-Espera...

-Jamás lo encontraron, desde entonces...

-Desde entonces, los Rivera olvidaron el rencor que les arrebato a un miembro de su familia – completo Miguel - eso quiere decir que...

-Las fotos...

El Rivera se acercó a la ofrenda observando las fotografías, eran solamente dos, la primera era de Hiro, parecía que se la habían tomado con personas a su alrededor, aunque lo habían editado y solo aparecía Hiro, la segunda foto era una de sí mismo, no recordaba cuando se la habían tomado, pero no era la misma que usaban en la ofrenda de Santa Cecilia

-Ahora se por qué me conto esa historia, si continuo como hasta hoy, solo traeré sufrimiento a las personas que amo, en este o en el otro mundo

Hiro escuchaba atentamente la conversación mientras sentía como Tadashi pasaba su mano por su rostro, simplemente no podía creer que Honey fuera descendiente de la familia de Miguel, era casi como si los Rivera fueran los guardianes de los Hamada, le parecía demasiada coincidencia

-Muy bien ya está – dijo Tadashi orgullosamente

-¡Genial! - exclamo Miguel – déjame ver

-¿Qué tal quede? - pregunto Hiro algo nervioso

-¡Oh!, bueno... a mí me gusta – respondió Miguel – por qué no lo ves tú mismo – dijo sacando un pequeño espejo

-Creo que te queda bien – Dijo Tadashi mientras su hermano tomaba el espejo

-Vaya – dijo Hiro viendo el espejo sonriendo al verse reflejado en el – creo que tú también tienes gustos simples

Credito imagen: @Tania_Mhek

-¿Yo que?

-Nada – dijo sonriendo – me gusta – dijo abrazando de nuevo a su hermano

-Bueno – dijo el Rivera acercándose a los hermanos sonriendo con un pétalo en su mano – es hora de irse, ya casi amanece

-¡Esperen! - Exclamó Tadashi dejando salir algunas lágrimas– ¿Eso es todo?, ¿Ya no lo volveré a ver?

-Así deben ser las cosas - respondió Miguel – Hasta que mueras y espero que sea en mucho tiempo

-Pero...

-No te preocupes hermano – interrumpió Hiro - te visitare cada año

-Eh... solo recuerda poner el altar y las fotos – dijo Miguel sonriendo – eso nos facilitara mucho las cosas

-Claro, tendré que decirle a Honey que me ayude – dijo mientras apretaba a su hermano fuertemente entre sus brazos

-Toma – dijo Miguel entregándole el pétalo a Hiro – lo único que debemos hacer es darle nuestra bendición

-¿Nuestra? - pregunto confundido

-Si, la ofrenda es de nosotros – dijo colocando su mano de manera que ambos sujetaban el pétalo - solo repite lo que digo

-Ok...

-Oye niño - dijo a Miguel sin dejar de abraza a Hiro – gracias y cuida a mi hermano ¿Quieres?

-¿Niño? Oye podría ser tu tatarabuelo, pero no te preocupes yo lo cuido – respondió guiñándole el ojo – ¿Estás listo?

-Listo – respondió el mayor de los Hamada

-Tadashi – dijo Miguel seguido de Hiro haciendo que el pétalo resplandeciera – te damos nuestra bendición – dijeron ambos a lo que Miguel le susurro algo a Hiro con lo que este asintió – para que regreses y que no olvides lo mucho que tu familia te ama

-Hasta luego Tadashi – dijo Hiro presionando el pétalo contra la espalda de su hermano haciendo que un tornado de pétalos naranjas envolviera a los tres chicos

Tadashi abrió los ojos mientras una brillante luz invadía su pupila obligándolo a cerrar los ojos – Tadashi ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué paso Baymax? - preguntaba una voz que Tadashi lograba escuchar

-No estoy seguro - respondió un muy confundido Baymax - creo que mis sensores necesitan mantenimiento

De nuevo abrió los ojos al reconocer las voces viendo en esta ocasión un muy familiar rostro femenino, inmediatamente se irguió tomando por sorpresa a la rubia que no se esperaba recibir un abrazo del Hamada

-Honey... - dijo apretando fuertemente a la chica – gracias – decía mientras lloraba – gracias

-Tadashi... tu estas... - la chica no dijo nada más, se limitó a sonreír y abrazar al Hamada

-Vaya esto no esperaba verlo – decía Hiro mientras observaba a la pareja

-Ni yo, bueno es hora de marcharnos – decía Miguel mientras se dirigía a la ofrenda y tomaba la guitarra, a al menos una copia espectral de la guitarra según vio el Hamada

-¡Oye espera! – dijo sorprendido - ¿Podemos hacer eso?... ¡Los ositos de goma son míos! - dijo acercándose a la ofrenda imitando al mexicano

-¿Listo? – pregunto Miguel llorando

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto preocupado abrazando a Miguel

-Si... no soy yo, es el – respondió apuntando a su hermano

-¿Porque?, pensaba que ya estaba...

-Son de alegría – interrumpió el Rivera – hace mucho que no sentía esta calidez, recupero las ganas de vivir – dijo tratando de secarse las lágrimas - son de...de...

-¿De...?

-Amor – dijo volteando a ver a Hiro a los ojos

-Oh, eso... ah bueno no me lo esperaba – dijo evitando inutilmente la Mirada del Rivera – Supongo que eso ha de sentirse... eh bien ¿No?

-Si... ¿Quieres sentirlo?- pregunto sonriendo

-¿Eh?, yo eh... Miguel... yo apenas... eh te conozco, no... eh, quizás si nos conociéramos mas tiempo

-Hahaha no me refería a eso – dijo colocando su rostro en el pecho del Hamada – Esto es lo que siente Tadashi

-Oh ¡Wow! – dijo al percibir una gran calidez en el pecho, sentía una gran paz y... bueno, era algo indescriptible pero le gustaba – Te referías a esto

-Si – dijo sonriendo – pero... tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos ¿No? - dijo guiñándole el ojo

-¡Ah!, eh yo... supongo – respondió el Hamada rascándose la nuca mientras miraba a Tadashi abrazando a Honey - creo que eso me gustaría


End file.
